The Mummy: Jewel of the Nile
by MonstarzGirl
Summary: Revised. What if Rick O'Connell had a daughter before he met Evy? What happens when Natalie O'Connell joins her father, Evy, and Jonathan to Hamunaptra as she encounters bugs, curses, and evil mummies? I only own my OCs. Contains Rick/Evy.
1. The Curse

**Egypt, 1290 BC**

_Thebes, City of the Living. Crown jewel of Pharaoh Seti I. Home of Imhotep, Pharaoh's high priest, keeper of the dead. Also, the birthplace of Azucena, Pharaoh's daughter and betrothed to Imhotep._

A beautiful woman with eyes blue as the Nile were lined with black kohl, black hair that traveled down her back in loose curls and was held back by a purple headband, and beige complexion. She wore a pair of golden earrings, golden necklace, and golden bracelets on her wrists. Her feet were bare as she wore a white dress that showed her shoulders with a sheer layer over the front of her dress that had a golden pattern at the hem.

She was being fitted for a wedding ceremony by the maids. Her older sister, Nefertiri, watched with content and was pleased that her sister is getting married tomorrow. Ever since the girls were young, Imhotep and Azucena developed a friendship that lasted as they grew older. Nefertiri looked at her sister and said, "Mother would've been proud to see you wearing her dress."

Azucena smiled, "Yes, and I'm happy that Father gave us our consent." She looked at Nefertiri and asked, "Is something wrong? You look like there's something on your mind." Nefertiri asked the dressmakers to leave her sister in privacy, then answered, "I don't really trust Anck-su-namun. Ever since Father had her sent here and is about to make her his new wife, she seems to be up to something."

Azucena sighed, "I remember yesterday when we had the dagger fight over the Bracelet of Anubis that she said that she'll watch her back, then I said that I'll watch mine. She just looked at me with a glare and looks at Imhotep with jealousy." Nefertiri looked at her sister and held her hand, "Nothing will keep you apart from him, not even death. It can delay love for a while, but it's never gone."

Azucena smiled and hugged her sister close. Nefertiri decided to turn in for the night and left Azucena alone. She took her mother's dress off and changed into a purple dress that matched her hairband. She walked down the halls and looked at the statues of the Gods. She went towards the lily pond and watched the water gleam from the sunset.

Azucena looked at the lilies on the water and felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Imhotep and got up to embrace him. She sighed, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Imhotep gently lifted up Azucena's chin and said, "You and I will be one, now and forever. Ever since we were children, we've grown attached to each other." Azucena caressed her lover's face and leaned in close to kiss him.

They shared a tender moment as they kissed, broke apart to catch their breath, and watched the moon rise. As they watched, they heard doors open and some footsteps come closer. Azucena looked up and asked, "What is it?" Imhotep held Azucena's hands and said, "I don't know, but I'll go and find out. Stay here and don't move." He ran off to find out what happened as Azucena sat near the fountain.

She couldn't wait any longer and sighed, "What could be taking him so long? I hope he's alright." When she got up, Anck-su-namun entered the room and had golden paint all over her body. Azucena was shocked to see her come in and asked, "Anck-su-namun, what are you doing here?" Anck-su-namun gave an innocent shrug, "I only came out for some air and to wish you luck on your wedding tomorrow. I have something for you; it's an early wedding present."

Azucena noticed that she was holding something behind her back and could tell that she was up to something, so the princess ran out of the room fast. Azucena ran as fast as she could down the halls and tried to call the Medjai for help. As Azucena was about to shout something, she felt pain in her side. She cried out in pain and saw blood appear from where she has been hit. Anck-su-namun pulled a dagger out of Azucena and glared, "If I can't have him, no one will! Don't worry, princess. He'll die along with you."

She ran off somewhere as Azucena tried to stop her, but the princess felt so weak and fell to the ground. She heard footsteps run towards her and felt herself being held. Azucena looked up weakly to see Imhotep holding her and coughed. He held the woman and asked with concern, "Azucena, who did this?" The princess weakly said, "She said that it was a gift for me and chased me down, but she did this." Imhotep said as he held Azucena, "Don't leave now. You're strong enough."

Tears filled up Azucena's eyes and ran down her cheeks as she whispered, "Remember that love never dies and will continue. We'll see each other again, years from now. We'll be together and live on..." Imhotep still held Azucena and shook his head, "No, don't say that..."

Azucena whispered before closing her eyes, "I love you..." Imhotep held the dead princess in his arms and held her close to him as he wept. Anck-su-namun led the Medjai towards the scene and says, "He's the one that did it! He tried to take advantage of her and murdered her!"

Imhotep looked up and protested, "It's a lie!" Anck-su-namun added, "Also, his priests were part of the plan to stop the wedding. He deserves to be executed for his crime." Imhotep still clings to his princess, but it took four men to pry him off. Imhotep kept shouting that he's not the murderer and never killed Azucena. The men chained his hands and dragged him into a chariot, then rode off towards Hamunaptra. They went into the preparation room to begin the execution.

_Imhotep and his priests were condemned to be mummified alive. As for Imhotep, he was condemned to endure the Hom Dai, the worst of all ancient curses. One so horrible it had never before been bestowed._

The men in charge of the mummification wore headdresses that resembled Anubis. The priests were pressed against stone slabs upright and some were laid on altars for the gruesome execution. The priests had their mouths stitched shut and hot pokers shoved in their mouths to burn their tongues off. They were wrapped up in layers of linen and buried in different parts.

Imhotep was being held by three men and had his tongue held by a pair of tongs. One man held a knife and cuts Imhotep's tongue off, leaving him howling in pain and blood dripping out of his mouth. The men began to wrap Imhotep's body up in bandages. Imhotep's eyes were filled with tears of heartbreak and pain, then were covered by the last layer of linen. When he was placed into his sarcophagus, he kept tossing his head and muffling out Azucena's name. Another man wearing an Anubis headdress carries an urn filled with something squealing.

The man dumps out the contents onto Imhotep's body and flesh-eating scarabs scurried around, leaving Imhotep screaming in pain. He screamed as the scarabs began to eat his body, then his coffin is sealed. The Medjai locked the lid with a key, then they placed the coffin into another sarcophagus and sealed it with the key. The men began to bury the sarcophagus near the statue of Anubis.

_He was to remained sealed inside his sarcophagus, the undead for all of the eternity. The Medjai would never allow him to be released for he would arise a walking disease, a plague among mankind; an unholy flesh-eater with the strength of ages, power over the sands, and the glory of invincibility..._

* * *

**How was that one? I though having this posted again, but I decided to make a better version. I wanted to have Imhotep be more of a tragic character since I felt bad for him at the end of the second movie. I changed the name of the princess and decided that Azucena's better than Djabenusiri; Azucena means "lily". I only own my OCs; the movie and characters from the movie are owned by Universal Studios and Stephen Sommers. I hope youg guys like this one! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**AN: If you're curious about how to say Azucena's name, it's "a-ZOO-SAY-na". Hope this helps.**


	2. Natalie O'Connell

**Natalie's POV**

I'm Natalie O'Connell. I'm 9 years old with long black hair that was curly, blue eyes, and fair skin with a bit of a tan. I loved to draw a lot, read and write ancient Egyptian, and study about ancient civilizations. I even love animals and go riding on horses with my godfather, too.

A couple of years ago, I used to have parents. My father is Rick O'Connell and American, while my mother was an Egyptian he met and fell in love with. They married and moved to America, then they had me a year later. I look more like my mother as I have my dad's eyes. When I was five, my dad went away for Egypt to go on some kind of treasure hunt. I didn't want him to leave, but he promised that he'll be back soon.

I kept waiting and waiting, but he never came. I didn't give up hope and kept praying for him to come back home. I would write to him sometimes to let him know how things are and get some letters back from him. Sadly, things changed when a tragedy happened. I was eight when I was about to come home from school. My mom drove over to pick me up, but it was raining heavily. We tried to get back home, but a car drove towards us and hit us. I made it alive with a broken arm, but my mom died from the crash.

After my mom died, I moved from Virginia to Texas to stay over at my godfather's ranch. His name is Mark Henderson, but still called him Uncle Mark since I was little. He was my father's friends and was even the best man for my father's wedding. Uncle Mark was always there when my dad was in Egypt and was nice enough to let me stay with him. His other friends, Andrew Burns and David Daniels, were also there for me.

The happy memories of my mom were still with me as I remembered her teaching me how to read hieroglyphics, tell me stories about the Gods, and the lullaby she sang to me since I was a baby. I'm now reading a book about Rameses and heard Uncle Mark say, "Naddie, dinner's gonna be ready soon!" I closed the book and came downstairs as the smell of steaks came up through the kitchen.

I sat in a chair and looked to see Uncle Mark set down a platter of steaks on the table, then he began to fill my plate up with some broccoli and potatoes. I began to eat my food and started to think about my dad more. Uncle Mark said, "Naddie, you okay? You're pretty quiet." I sighed as I stirred up my potatoes with my spoon, "Just thinking about Dad. I remembered the letter he gave me after he heard the news about Mom dead. The ink was smeared a bit and it was little hard to read. I miss both Mom and Dad."

Uncle Mark sighed, "I miss them, too. I still kinda see them when I look at you."

"Whaddya mean?" I asked.

"Well, you have your mom's looks and dad's eyes. You can throw a punch like Rick does and have his tough side, but you got most of your sweet side from your mom." Uncle Mark said. I smiled a little and finished eating, then Uncle Mark said, "Speaking of which, I just got a letter earlier and it's from your father. He's staying at Fort Brydon in Cairo."

I said, "He is? I hope I get to see him there. I'd be so happy to see him again." Uncle Mark said, "You will, Naddie. We'll go on a barge heading to Egypt early tomorrow, then you'll be in Egypt to see your dad. You might wanna pack up all your stuff and get some sleep." I headed upstairs to pack up my books, my sketchpad and art supplies, my clothes, and got ready for bed.

As I fell asleep, I had a dream about being in Ancient Egypt. I was near the Nile and was playing with some children that seemed to be around my age. One of them was a boy about two years older than I am and he taught me how to skip stones across the river. The dream changed and I was running in a dark chamber of some sort. A voice that sounded monstrous said, _"Come to me... Come with me, my princess..."_ I found myself in a dead end and screamed as I looked to see a walking corpse come towards me.

I felt myself nudged awake and heard Uncle Mark say, "Naddie... Naddie? Naddie!" I woke up and looked at Uncle Mark. He said, "I heard you screaming and came in to check on you. Are you okay, kid?" I woke up a bit and said, "Huh? I'm okay, just had this strange dream. I was in ancient times, but it changed as I was in some dark room and I was running from some kind of monster. Sorry if I woke you up."

He said, "Nah, it's okay. At least you got me up on time. Let's get downstairs with your stuff and get some breakfast out of the way." I got out of bed and got ready by brushing my hair out, then clipping the side of my hair with a barrette. I slipped on my mother's necklace with an amethyst pendant hanging from a golden chain, slipped on my light purple dress that reached my knees, and got my shoes on.

I headed downstairs and grabbed myself a piece of toast with some milk, then we headed towards the docks. Uncle Mark handed my trunk towards one of the men and said, "This is it. Here's the number to your dad's room and the location of the fort." I looked at the slip of paper and said, "Thanks, Uncle Mark. Thanks for everything." I wrapped my arms around his neck to hug him and felt him hug me back.

I got onto the ship and got into a cabin that had my stuff. I got out my sketchpad and began to draw some more. I kept thinking about the dream I had and began to draw a picture of myself in clothes Egyptian girls wore in the past, then I began to draw the boy from my dreams. I finished drawing and looked at the other sketches I did from the horses on Uncle Mark's ranch to some of the Egyptian deities, then decided to sleep.

* * *

Hours passed and I woke up a little to see everyone leaving. I picked up my trunk and lugged it with me as I got off the ship, then I looked at the paper Uncle Mark gave me for the directions to Fort Brydon. I found the building with no problems and got inside. I sighed, "I gotta take a break. My muscles are getting tired." I got towards the front desk and said, "Excuse me, I'm looking for a Rick O'Connell. Is he here?"

The man at the desk looked at me and said, "Yes, he is. Do you know him?"

"I'm his daughter. My godfather had me go on a ship from America to here." I answered.

The man said, "Alright, I'll show you to his room. Allow me to carry your things, miss." I followed man up the stairs and down the hall towards one of the doors. He knocked on the door and a voice that I haven't heard in a long time said, "Yeah, what is it?"

The man said, "Mr. O'Connell, a little girl is here to see you. She said that she's your daughter." The door opened and I looked to see my father standing there. He looked at me said, "Natalie?" I nodded my head slowly as I gave a small smile, then Dad pulled me in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and squeeze him tighter, happy that I finally get to be with him again.

Dad said as he lets go, "Thank you." The man walks away with a nod, then Dad brought my stuff in. I sat on the sofa as Dad said, "Natalie, I'm glad to see you again. How were things since, you know?" I sighed, "Okay. I still miss her a lot. How was the treasure hunt?" Dad came back in after putting my trunk away and said, "Well, it was okay at first then it all went downhill. The legion I was with headed towards this place known as the City of the Dead."

"Hamunaptra?" I asked.

"Yeah, how do you know the name?"

I shrugged, "Mom used to tell me about Egypt and some of the legends there. You were saying?"

Dad continued, "We marched from Libya and into Egypt to get to the city. I found some kind of puzzle box there, but all we found was sand and blood. We were attacked by some of the Tuaregs, but I managed to make it out alive. I shot a couple of men and ran towards some statue, but for some reason they rode off and left me alone. After they left, I almost heard some weird whispers and some sand knocked me over. I ran from the city fast, got to some camp, and headed back to Cairo."

I hugged Dad and sighed, "I'm glad that you made it alive. I kept praying and praying that you'd still be here. I really missed you." Dad held me tight and sighed, "Same here, sweetie. I'm not going to leave you again. I promise."

* * *

**How was that one? Thought of introducing Natalie and show how her personality, her family past, and how she gets to be with her father more. I only own Natalie and Azucena. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	3. Meeting Evy and Jonathan

**Three years later**

I was on my way over to Cairo Prison to visit Dad. About a week ago, he was arrested for assault for brutally beating up a guy in a casbah. I think he said something about being drunk and having something stolen from his pocket. As I was walking, I met up with the warden and saw two English people. The warden smelled worse than fertilizer and looked like he hasn't bathed in years.

I tried not to get sick from the stench, then the warden said, "Come, come! Step over the threshold! Welcome to Cairo Prison, my humble home!" I looked at him and asked, "Do you have Rick O'Connell? I know him." He led us towards the cells, then the woman asked, "Excuse me, how do you know him?" I turned towards the woman, who had dark brown hair in a bun and light brown eyes.

I answered, "He's my father. I'm his daughter, Natalie O'Connell. You can call me Naddie." The woman gave a small smile and said, "Pleased to meet you. I'm Evelyn Carnahan and this is my brother, Jonathan." Jonathan added, "You can call her Evy."

As I got towards the cell, I noticed that Jonathan was trying to walk away and that Evy pulled him. She said, "You told me that you found it on a dig down in Thebes."

"Yes, well, I was mistaken." Jonathan replied.

"You lied to me." Evy glared.

"I lie to everyone! What makes you so special?"

"I'm your sister."

"Yes, well, that just makes you more gullible." Jonathan snorted.

Evelyn stated, "Jonathan, you stole it from a drunk at the local casbah!"

"Picked his pocket, actually." Jonathan corrected.

I looked over my shoulder and stared at Jonathan, close to kicking his butt and making his nose bleed. Ever since I've been here, I still learned how to fight and defend myself from Dad. If anyone tries to mess with me or my family, things would get ugly. I guess people could say that I have my mother's personality and my father's temper.

Evy asked, "What exactly is this man in prison for?"

The warden shrugged, "Well, this? I do not know. But when I heard that you were coming, I asked him that myself. Yallah!" He called towards the others in Arabic, then I asked, "What did my father say?" The fat stink bug shrugged, "He said he was just looking for a good time." As if he already said it, two guards got into the cell and dragged someone in.

Dad was being shoved in and got himself hit in the side. He groaned in pain, but didn't seem to mind. I noticed his hair a bit longer, his face had a lot of stubble, and he smelled like sweat and alcohol. I knelt down and said, "Hey, Dad." Dad looked at me and asked, "Shouldn't you be in school, Naddie?" I said, "I got out early. Don't think that I started a fight or got in trouble. I didn't do anything. I heard that something went weird with one of the lights and the power went out. We waited for hours and nothing came up, so we were dismissed."

Dad held back a laugh, then I said, "I just came to bail you out. I still have all the money saved as gifts and some of my allowance, but I hope it's enough." I turned towards Evy, who asked, "This is the man you stole it from?" Dad looked at the two English people and asked, "Who are you? And who's the broad?"

"Broad?" Evy asked in an irked tone.

I said through clenched teeth, "Dad..."

Jonathan smiled nervously, "I'm Jonathan, a local missionary chap spreading the Good Word and all. And this is my sister, Evy." Evy got towards the bars next to me and said to Dad politely, "How do you do?" Dad looked uninterested and shrugs, "Yeah, well...I'm sure she's not a total loss."

Evy looked at him in disbelief, "I beg your pardon!"

I muttered to myself, "Low blow."

The warden shouted something in Arabic, then looked at us and said, "I'll be back in a moment." He left to attend some business, then Evy got Dad's attention, "Hello, excuse me? We, uh, found your puzzle box and we've come to ask you about it."

"No." Dad told her with a blank look on his face.

"No?" Evy asked.

"No." He replied. "You came to ask me about Hamunaptra."

Evy looked at him with her eyes widened and said, "How did you know that's where the box was hidden?"

"Because that's where I found it. I was there." Dad responded.

Jonathan approached Dad near the bars and asked, "How do we know that's not a load of pig swallow?" Dad looks at him unsure and asked, "Uh...don't I know you?" Jonathan said with a tiny chuckle, "No, no! I'm just one of those faces-"

He got cut off when Dad slugged him in the face, making Jonathan land on his side. Dad received a hit form one of the guards and swore under his breath. Evy steps over Jonathan and asked, "You were actually at Hamunaptra?"

Dad said, "Yeah, I was there."

Evy asked again, "You swear?"

"Every damn day."

Evy corrected herself and said, "No, that's not what I meant." I looked at her and said, "It's okay, we know what you meant. Seti's place, City of the Dead, and all that. He even told me stories about being there." Evy looks at Dad and asks, "Could you tell me how to get there? I mean, the exact location?"

"You wanna to know?" Dad asked surprised.

"Yes." Evy said as she was leaning towards the bars more.

"You really, really wanna know?" Dad asked again.

"Yes." She said with her face right at the bars. Dad signaled Evy to come closer, then I looked shocked when he grabs her face and kissed her hard. Dad lets go and growls, "Then, get me the Hell outta here!" The guards swarmed him, but Dad started beating them. He was dragged away as he shouts, "Do it, lady!" I reached my hands through the bars for Dad, but he was dragged away and the doors slammed.

Evy asked, "Where are they taking him?"

The warden said, "To be hanged. Apparently, he had a very good time!"

* * *

I followed after Evy and the warden, but a guard stopped me and said, "No children allowed." Evy said, "Sir, the man about to be executed has a daughter. She's his only child." I followed Evy and the warden to a room that looks over a balcony. I looked at the gallows to see Dad bound and shoved onto the platform. I looked at the warden and said, "I'll give you a couple of my American money and 100 pounds to save my father's life."

The warden said, "Little girl, I would pay 100 pounds just to see him hang."

Evy spoke up for me as I watched the rope come around Dad's neck, "200 pounds!"

The warden called to the hangman below, "Proceed!"

"300 pounds!"

I looked over to see Dad talking to the hangman, then the guy said something in Arabic to the warden about releasing Dad. The warden shouts, "Of course we do not let him go!"

Evy spoke up, "500 pounds!"

The warden looks at Evy and said as he places his hand on her lap, "And what else? I'm a very lonely man." I looked at the warden in disgust and I felt sort of happy that Evy smacked his hand away with her wallet. Most of the prisoners watching gave jeers and laughs, then the warden shouted in Arabic. I got towards the rail and screamed, "NO, DAD!"

Dad jerked down towards the ground, but he was still kicking his legs and struggling. The warden laughs, "His neck did not break!" The prisoners started a riot and chanted for Dad to be cut down. The warden looked at us and said, "Oh, I'm so sorry! Now, let's watch him strangle to death!" I was watching Dad struggling to get free and felt Evy's hand holding mine.

She said, "He knows the location to Hamunaptra."

The warden glares, "You lie!"

I looked at the fat bastard and glared, "No, she's telling the truth! My father really was there and knows the location!" The warden points out to my father and sneered, "Are you telling me that filthy godless son of a pig knows where to find the City of the Dead?" I looked to see Dad's eyes look bulgy as he was struggling to breathe and said softly, "Yes."

"Truly?!" The warden barked.

I looked away for a second as tears were about to fill my eyes, "Yes, honest! I swear to God that my father does know!" I kept looking at Dad struggling as Evy said, "If you cut him down, he'll give you 10 percent."

The warden said, "50 percent!"

"20!"

"40!"

"30!"

"25!" the warden said.

Evy said, "Ah, deal!"

I ran out of the room fast to get to my father, but I heard the guard from before yell at me to stop in Arabic. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me and I ran out towards the grounds to see Dad already fall to the ground fast. He struggled a bit and looked up at the balcony, then I ran towards Dad to embrace him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and said, "Dad, don't ever do that again. I lost Mom and I'm not ready to lose a father."

Dad said, "Sorry, Naddie. At least I'm still alive, right?"

I helped Dad off the ground and untied his wrists, then we headed out of the prison. I looked at the Carnahans and said, "Thank you." Evy said to me with a small smile, "You're welcome, Natalie. We'll see you tomorrow at the docks." After they left, Dad and I headed back to the fort. Dad asked, "Did your bail money work?" I said, "No, but Evy bargained with the warden taking us to Hamunaptra. You don't wanna know about the alternative."

* * *

**How was that one? Natalie's now 12 and we get to see the Carnahans. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	4. Boarding the Boat

"No! We're not going!" Dad said.

I said, "Dad, a deal's a deal! You can't just walk out on them and leave them stranded!"

Dad said, "Naddie, I made my decision and that's final! I'm not going back there again just let some people get killed!"

I got up and said angrily, "At least you didn't lose someone in a car accident in the rain four years ago out in the desert!" I felt myself shake when I mentioned about Mom's death and sat on the couch with a sad sigh. Tears were close to falling out of my eyes and I reached my hand up to wipe one away, but it ran down my cheek fast and more kept coming.

Dad sat next to me and said, "Naddie, I'm sorry. I was upset when your mother died, too." He wiped my tears away and continued, "I lost a few friends of mine out there when they were shot. I nearly died when one of the soldiers ran and hid for cover, but he left me out in the open. I can't go back there because it's too dangerous."

I sighed, "But could you at least face it? You kept your head up and came back here alive, then I found you. I'll come with you this time. Egypt's a part of me. I'm a big girl and can take care of myself. I can fight, ride horses, and even fire a pistol like you. I could even give an extra hand in translating some hieroglyphics."

Dad sighed as he caressed my face, "I know. You still remind me of your mom."

I smiled as I asked, "Really? As in beautiful, caring, and sweet?"

"Yeah, that and driving me crazy." Dad said before he began to tickle my sides a bit to make me giggle. He said, "You win. How about some dinner before we pack?" I got up to set up the table and said, "Okay by me." I waited for dinner to start as I got towards my sketchpad and began drawing. I erased some of the strokes and defined some of the lines as I did the finishing touches of my sketch. I looked at the picture and it looked more like my mother.

Dad said, "Okay, food's up." I placed my sketchpad on the coffee table and got towards the kitchen table. I looked at the plate to see some lamb medallions with a hot roll and some corn. I began to eat and asked, "Dad, what was the name of the jerk who left you out to rot?" Dad said, "It was some weasel-faced Hungarian named Beni. Why?" I shrugged, "Just curious. If I get to see him, I'll beat him up for you."

Dad laughed a bit and said, "Yeah, you'd be leaving him with a bloody nose and a bunch of bruises. You're still drawing?" I said, "Yeah, been getter better at it. I did a ton of sketches of the horses from Uncle Mark's ranch, some of the Egyptian Gods, and did some of the family." Dad said, "You're still great at drawing, Naddie." We finished eating and began to pack up some necessary clothes for digging. Dad packed up his weapons and explosives, while I packed a few of my books and my art stuff to keep myself entertained.

I got out my white buttoned shirt, a light pink tank top, a pair of my blue shorts, and got out my light brown boots. I already got myself washed and headed into my room as I got into my mint chemise for bed. I got into the covers, then looked to see Dad walk in. He got on the side of my bed and, "You got everything ready for tomorrow?" I nodded, "Yeah. I was scared that you died, Dad. I don't want to lose you again. You've been gone since I was little and you're the only family I have left."

Dad hugged me close and said, "I know, sweetie. I love you, Naddie." He kissed my forehead as he laid me back into bed, then I said, "I love you, too." I watched him leave the room and fell asleep, having the same dreams about being in ancient times. The boy seemed familiar, but I couldn't place him somehow.

* * *

I woke up the next morning bright and early as I got myself dressed in my clothes. I clasped on my mother's necklace and got my bag that contained my art supplies, along with my sketchpad. I felt something furry brush against my leg and looked down to see a white cat with yellow eyes. I picked up the cat and smiled, "Hey, Cleo. I wish you can come with us, but you need to stay here and keep an eye on things."

Cleo rubbed her face against my cheek with a purr and I put her down as she runs out. I heard water running from the bathroom and knocked on the door. Dad said, "Naddie?" I called, "You almost done in there? I'm all set!" I heard the water shut off and Dad say, "Yeah, just let me get shaved and dressed. Go get a little something to eat."

I grabbed myself a piece of toast and ate it, then I looked to see Dad come out all dressed and ready. He had his hair cut, face shaved, and didn't smell like sweat and booze. He got the bags ready and said, "Ready to kick it, squirt?" I got my bag and said, "Yep, I was born ready." We headed out the door and got towards the docks on the Nile, seeing a bunch of people boarding on a riverboat.

I looked to see Jonathan and Evy there as they were walking with their luggage. Evy asks, "Do you really think they'll show up?" Jonathan said as he sets his bags down, "Undoubtedly, I know the breed. He may be a cowboy, but his word is his word." Evy said to her brother, "His daughter has manners and I like her, but personally I think he's filthy, rude, and a complete scoundrel. I don't like him one bit."

We came towards them as Dad said, "Anyone I know?" Evy blushed and looks at Dad, then said, "Oh...um, hello. Natalie, very good to see you again." I smiled and said, "Hi, Evy. Hi, Jonathan."

Jonathan exclaimed as he shook Dad's hand, "Smashing day for the start of an adventure, eh, O'Connell?" Dad said as he checked his wallet in his jacket pocket, "Yeah. Yeah, smashing."

Jonathan jokes, "Oh no, I wouldn't steal anything from my partner. Partner." I held back a laugh and said, "Um, sorry about what happened yesterday when my dad slugged you." Jonathan raised a hand and reassured me, "Oh no, don't worry about it. It happens to me all the time."

Evy got Dad's attention and asked, "Mr. O'Connell, can you look me in the eye and guarantee me this is not some sort of flim-flam? Because if it is, I am warning you-" Dad cuts her off and said, "You're warning me? Listen, lady, my whole damn Garrison believe in this so much that without orders we marched half-way across Libya and into Egypt to find that city. And when we got there, all we found was sand and blood. Let me get your bags."

He picks up their luggage and gets on the boat, then I followed behind as I lugged some of my things. I placed my stuff into a room and headed out towards the rail to look at the water. I felt a hand on my shoulder and someone familiar say, "Hey, Natalie." I looked over my shoulder to see Uncle Mark and jumped up to wrap my arms around his neck.

I said, "Uncle Mark, it's good to see you again! I missed you!"

I looked to see Uncle Andrew and Uncle David, who smiled and waved. Uncle Andrew said, "Naddie, you look great! You're growing up so fast!" Uncle David said as he ruffled my hair, "Yeah, you're looking beautiful as your mom. How are things since you're in Egypt?" I said, "Okay. Glad to be with Dad more and get a feel about my ancestry. I've been sketching a lot more."

Uncle Andrew said, "You're very good at drawing, almost as good as Da Vinci or one of the famous artists." Time passed as we talked a lot about what had happened when I was away from America, as well as things about being in Egypt.

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of having Natalie show her sensitive side when she talks about her mother's death, showing her being tough like Rick in some ways, and showing her being with the Americans and how she looks up to them as her own family. :) I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	5. Beni and Attacks

As night came, I got out my sketchpad and started drawing. I looked at the three men and Jonathan playing some Poker, then looked to see Dad walk over towards them. I smiled, "Hey, Dad." He nodded, "Hi, Naddie."

"Sit down, O'Connell. We could use another good player." Jonathan said, dealing out the cards. Dad refused, "I only gamble with my life, never my money." David said, "Never? What if I were to wager you $500 says we get to Hamunaptra before you?" I closed my sketchpad and asked, "You guys are really going to Hamunaptra?" Mark looked at his cards and said with a grin, "Damn straight we are."

Dad asked, "And who said we are?" Mark, Andrew, David, and I pointed towards Jonathan, "He did." Jonathan gave an uneasy chuckle, then Dad said, "You're on." An Egyptologist that is joining Mark's crew asked, "What makes you so confident, sir?"

Dad gave a subtle shot to the man, "What makes you?" Mark placed a card down and said, "We got us a man who's already been there." I thought about Dad's story and the name of the guy that nearly had Dad killed. Jonathan said, "Well, what a coincidence! Rick and my sister..." Dad swung his bag over his shoulder and "accidentally" hits Jonathan's head.

I held back a laugh, then got up to go see Evy. I walked around the deck and found her sitting at a table, reading a book. I looked at an empty seat and asked, "Is this seat taken?" She looked up and said, "No, it's alright. You can sit here." I smiled a bit and took a look at some of my drawings. I thought about drawing something again and decided to draw Anubis.

I drew out his head, then got towards the body and legs. I noticed that Evy looked up from her book and saw me drawing. She asked, "Where did you learn to draw like that? It looks really good." I finished drawing and said, "I learned that from my mother when I was six. I love to draw and read about Egypt." I showed her some of the drawings, which made her say, "You captured every detail on the Gods. You even did some of your family. Natalie, you have a wonderful gift."

I smiled a bit, "Thanks, Evy." She handed me my sketchpad and asked, "Speaking of which, where's your mother?" I was about to answer and try not to be upset, but a giant bag was dumped onto the table and made the two of us jump. I looked at Dad, who gave a sheepish smile, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya." I rolled my eyes and Evy gave a little smirk, "The only thing that scares me more, Mr. O'Connell, are your manners."

"Still angry about that kiss, huh?" Dad asked, sitting next to me.

I gave a nudge and said, "If you call that a kiss or a big smooch." Dad raised a brow, which made me shrug, "Just saying." Dad opened the bag and started checking his weapons. I looked at the shotgun shells, bullets, and dynamite sticks. I looked in and found my pocket knife and said, "I almost forgot packing it! Thanks, Dad." Dad gave a nod and started loading his pistols.

Evy asked, "Did I miss something? Are we going into battle?"

Dad said, "Lady, there's something out there. Something underneath that sand."

Evy said, "Yes, I'm hoping to find a certain artifact. A book, actually. My brother believes there's treasure. What do you think is out there?" Dad finished loading his pistol and said, "In a word, evil. The Tuaregs called it the Doorway to Hell."

I added, "The Bedouins also said that the place is cursed and booby-trapped."

Evy said, "I don't believe in fairytales and hokum, Mr. O'Connell, but I do believe that one of the most famous books in history is buried out there, The Book of Amun-Ra. It contains secrets of the ancient kingdom. It's what first interested me in Egypt as a child. It's why I came here, sort of a life's pursuit."

"And the fact that it's made out of pure gold." Dad said. Evy smiled, "You know your history." Dad finished cleaning his shotgun and said, "I know my treasure." Evy looked at the table, then looked up and asked Dad, "By the way, why did you kiss me?" Dad gave a small laugh, "I was about to be hanged, seemed like a good idea at the time." Evy only huffed and walked away.

I gave Dad a weird look and got out of my chair. He looked up and asked, "What? What did I say?" I looked at him weird and said, "I dunno how you met Mom and you married her, but you're doing a crappy attempt at getting Evy to be your girlfriend." Dad looked at me weird and said, "What? Evy's not my girlfriend! Natalie, what makes you think that?"

I shrugged, "I dunno, but I think you like her."

Before Dad could say anything else, we heard a grunt from somewhere and looked to see a shadow hiding behind some crates. Dad got his gun out and signaled me to stay behind him. Dad grabs the figure, who turned out to be a weasely man as he spoke in a Hungarian accent, "What a surprise! My good friend, you're alive! I was so very, very worried."

I looked at the man and asked, "Dad, is that Beni?"

Dad answered, "That's him, Naddie."

I looked at Beni and shrugged, "Okay, you can kill him."

The man squeaked as Dad cocks his gun, "Think of my children!"

Dad said, "You don't have any children."

Beni looked at me funny and said, "Someday I might." I noticed the look and kicked the man right in the balls as I glared, "Gent bent!" Dad looked at me and said, "Nice kick." He turned his attention to Beni and glares, "So, you're the one who's leading the Americans? I might have known, so what's that scam, Beni? You take them out in the middle of the desert and then you leave them to rot?"

I walked away from the two as Beni said, "Unfortunately, no. These Americans are smart. They pay me only half now, half when I get them back to Cairo. So, this time I must go all the way." I picked up my sketchpad and looked at some of the camels as Evy was stroking one's neck. I rubbed the camel's ears as he gave a grunt in content. I heard Beni say, "You never believed in Hamunaptra, O'Connell. Why are you going back?"

Dad answers, "See those girls there? The woman saved my neck and the younger one's my daughter. She's the only family I have left." I decided to turn in and looked to see Evy dressed for bed. I took my boots and socks off, then got into bed as Evy was reading her book. She sighed in frustration, "Oh, for Heaven's sake! That wasn't a good kiss anyway!"

She brushes her hair out and sighed, "Natalie, how do you deal with him?" I shrugged as I yawned, "I dunno, I just do. I might sound weird, but it's like he's the brawn and I'm the brains of the outfit." Evy smiles a little at me, then she bends over to pick up her book. I was about to fall asleep, but I shot my eyes open and saw a man dressed in black grabs Evy's neck. He also has a hook pressed against her cheek as he growled, "Where is the map?"

Evy whispered to herself in fear and said as she turned her head towards a small table, "There!" I grabbed my bag that had my sketchpad and things, then the man asked again, "And the key? Where is the key?" Evy stammered in fear, "The key? Key, what key?" I got to the floor as the door burst open when Dad had his guns out and shouted, "Evelyn! Natalie!"

The man held Evy in front of him as a shield, then Dad fired his guns at another man dressed in black. Evy grabs a candlestick and jabs it into the man's eye, making him let her go. I grabbed my bag and went with the adults to get out of here fast. Evy gasped as she was about to run back into the room, "The map! The map, I forgot the map!" Dad grabs her wrist and said, "Relax. I'm the map. It's all up here."

Evy sarcastically said, "Well, that's comforting!"

We got out to see chaos as more men in black began firing at random people, burning one of the stables, and a bunch of the horses ran out. Dad hands Evy his bag of ammo as he loaded his pistols, then fired at some men. I held back a scream as bullet fired near us and grabbed Dad's shirt to pull him away from a bullet close to hitting his head. Dad looks at me with a small smile, then began to fire at more of the men.

We got towards rail as Dad got his bag and yells, "Can you swim?!"

Evy said, "Well, of course I can swim if the occasion calls for it!"

Dad picks her up in his arms and said, "Trust me! It calls for it!" With that, he throws her into the river and grabs me. He said, "You're next, Naddie! I'll be back for you in a bit! Just keep swimming!" As he threw me off, I screamed, "DAD, NO!" I hit the water and popped my head up to see Evy swimming. I swam after her and didn't look back, but I kept praying in my head for Dad to be safe.

I felt something grab my ankle and screamed, fearing that a crocodile got me. I looked to see Dad and said, "Don't do that again!" I looked to see Jonathan and the warden swim next to us, then we got to shore safely. I looked on the other side to see everyone else freak out. Evy sighed, "We've lost everything! All of the tools, all the equipment, all my clothes!"

I squeezed water out of my hair and looked at my soggy bag, then Beni shouts, "O'CONNELL! IT LOOKS TO ME LIKE I'VE GOT ALL THE HORSES!" Dad looks over and shouts back, "HEY, BENI! LOOKS TO ME LIKE YOU'RE ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE RIVER!" I couldn't help myself, but I started laughing when Beni swore in Hungarian and kicks the water in anger. We kept walking that night and reached to a Bedouin camp in the desert. We got into one of the tents and turned in for the night.

* * *

**How was that one? Looks like the journey to find the City of the Dead begins. I wanted to show Natalie that she can be sweet and tough, but she also has a big dislike for Beni; she's gonna be giving him crap! XD Like father, like daughter. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	6. Hamunaptra

We woke up the next morning and I looked to see Evy with some of the women. They began to wash us and gave us some clothes for us to wear. My hair was brushed out and left loose as I wore a dark purple veil, my eyes are lined with black kohl, and I was given a dark purple dress with long sleeves that were sheer. I slipped the dress on and it fits perfectly, then I was given a pair of black sandals.

I looked at my mother's necklace and touched the amethyst stone with a small sigh, then I looked over to see Dad and Jonathan talking to a man with five camels. Jonathan said, "I only want five! Five, not a whole bloody herd!" The man kept protesting in Arabic, then Dad said, "Would you just pay the man?" Jonathan huffed as he got some cash out of his wallet, "Oh, for Heaven's sake!"

He paid the man and grabbed two reins of the camels, while Dad got three of them. Four of them were white and one was a brown color. Dad said, "One way we could've gotten them for free was to sell your sister." Jonathan said, "Yes, that would be awfully tempting, wouldn't it?" I looked to see Evy stepped out with the women and looked at how beautiful she looked. Her eyes were lined with kohl, she wore a black dress with some silver medallions hanging, and wore a black veil.

Dad was looking at her and said, "Awfully."

I nudged Dad and said, "Hey, are you alright?"

Dad snapped out of his daydream and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Naddie, you look great. You almost look like her."

I joked, "I look like Evy?"

"No, more like your mother. Ready?"

I got onto a camel and held onto the rope, then watched Dad help Evy up on her camel. As everyone got on their camels, we rode off into the desert as we followed Dad. As we were riding along, I rubbed my camel's ears as she gave a satisfied groan. I drank some water out of a goatskin as Jonathan complained, "Never really did like camels. Filthy buggers; they smell, they bite, they spit. Disgusting."

I looked to see the warden spit out a wad of fat from a chicken he was eating, then I looked at Jonathan and said, "I don't mind camels, but the spit gets me a little grossed out." Evy said as she rubbed her camel's ears, "I think they're adorable." I looked over my shoulder as the warden started singing something Arabic and he was spitting between verses.

Hours passed as we went through the desert when some of the sand blew around a bit. I rode up next to Dad and asked, "How far do you think Hamunaptra is from the camp?" Dad said, "I guess it would be about 50 miles at least. We could get there by morning. Why?" I shrugged, "Nothing, just curious. How did you and Mom really meet? I know that you loved her and married her, then moved to America and I was born."

Dad said, "Well, I used to live in an orphanage at Cairo. When I turned 18, I was out and on my own. I was at some bar and this beautiful dancer was performing. When she was done, one of the men was too drunk and was about to rape her. I knew this wasn't right, so I beat the snot out of the creep and your mom thanked me. We got to know each other more and became friends, then I asked her to marry me a year later. She said yes, we moved to America, and we had you a year after."

I smiled a bit and said, "So, my mom was a belly dancer at some casbah and you became her knight in shining armor?"

Dad held back a chuckle and said, "Yeah, you can say that."

When night came, I tried to fall asleep and had a little trouble. I was trying to stay awake and make sure I don't fall off my camel, but my eyelids were still droopy. I looked to see Evy asleep and lean against Dad's shoulder, then Dad gently pushes her up as Evy's camel gave a groan. I looked to see Jonathan and the warden snoozing, but the warden snored the loudest.

Before I could turn my camel around and go hit the warden, Jonathan beat me to it and used his crop to hit the warden awake. The fat man woke up with a snort and mumbles, "No more goat soup!" I still rode next to Evy and Dad, then I looked up over a cliff to see some men in black on horseback looking at us. I had a feeling about these men and felt like they're the same ones who attacked the boat the other night.

* * *

I woke up a little and looked to see the sky still dark with bits of red. Dad looked at me and asked, "Sleep okay?" I shrugged, "A little, but I was trying to make sure I didn't fall off." I looked to see a couple of people on horses and Beni on a camel. I grumbled to myself, "Not him again." Dad lightly nudged me and said, "Naddie, just ignore him."

Beni waved to us and called, "Good morning, my friend." We pulled up to a stop as I looked to see Mark, Andrew, and David on horses. They rode up near Beni and stopped, then David said, "What the Hell are we doing?" Beni raised a hand and said, "Patience, my good baratim. Patience."

"Remember our bet, O'Connell. First one to the city, 500 cash bucks." Mark added.

"A hundred of them bucks is yours if you help us win that bet." David said to Beni.

Beni smirks, "My pleasure. Hey, O'Connell? Nice camel." Dad gave a nod, then rubs his camel's ears as it gave a grunt. Dad said, "Get ready for it." Evy looks at him and asks, "Ready for what?" I looked at the sky getting lighter and said, "Looks like we're about to be shown the way." Over the horizon, the sun began to rise and we looked ahead of us a city in ruins.

Mark said, "Will you look at that?"

David adds, "Can you believe it?"

Andrew smiles, "Hamunaptra."

Dad mumbles to himself, "Here we go again."

Once the city was in plain sight, we got our camels going and began the race. I got my camel going on a good start and shouted, "C'mon! Hyah! That's it!" I kept riding and looked to see Dad and Beni neck to neck. Beni began to hit Dad with his crop, then Dad became pissed and grabs Beni by the shirt. He says, "So long, Beni!" He pulls Beni off the camel and lets him fall in the sand.

Evy rode next to me and said to Beni, "That served you right!"

I looked over my shoulder and laughed, "HA-HA!"

Evy rode her camel next to Dad and kept telling her camel to go, then her camel went faster and was in the lead. I shouted, "YEAH! WHOO!"

Jonathan hollered, "GO, EVY! GO!"

Evy rode through the city first, Dad and me second, Jonathan third, and the warden fourth. Most of Mark's group took up most of the city for camp, while Dad's group made up a small camp area near one of the statues. Once we got things set up, Mark got out $500 and said, "You five won the bet. You all get $100 even." Before he left for his group, he looks at me and smiled, "Nice ridin', Naddie."

We got towards an Anubis statue as Dad began to tie some rope around it for us to go down a hole. I looked at the statue said, "Looks like his legs are underground by about 20 feet." Evy said, "Looks like it. According to Bembridge scholars, that's where we'll find a secret compartment containing the Golden Book of Amun-Ra." She looked at the sun and back at a mirror Jonathan was cleaning. She said to her brother, "Jonathan, you're meant to catch the sun with that."

I looked at the mirrors and got near the hole as Dad came towards Evy. He asked her, "So, what are these old mirrors for?"

"Ancient mirrors." Evy corrected. "It's an Ancient Egyptian trick. You'll see."

Dad nodded, then hands Evy something, "Ah, here. This is for you. Go ahead. It's something I borrowed off our American brethren. I thought you might like it, you might need it for when you're...uh, yeah." He began to lose himself as he made little hammering gestures, then walks towards me. The warden stared at him, which made Dad say, "What are you looking at?"

I looked to see Evy open up the item noticed the happy look on her face; Dad must've given her a tool kit. Dad held onto the rope as he began to go down, then the warden said, "Hey, look for bugs. I hate bugs." I got down the rope and landed on the sand, then dusted a bit off my skirt as I looked around a dark room. Dad called up, "Hey, throw a torch down here!"

I moved out of the way to see a flaming torch come down, then Evy climbed down and dusted herself off. She said, "Do you realize we're standing inside a room no one has entered in over 3,000 years?" Jonathan got down next and the warden followed. As Jonathan got to the floor, he moaned, "Whoo, what is that god-awful stench?" He looked at the warden in front of him as I turned away from the stink; he must've ripped a silent, but deadly fart climbing down.

Evy walked over to another identical mirror, then wiped off the cobwebs and dust before turning it to face the incoming light. She said as the room lit up from the mirrors and light, "And then, there was...light."

I looked to see the entire room lit up, then Dad said, "Hey, that is a neat trick."

I looked around the place and said, "This looks like a sah-netjer."

"What?" Dad asked.

I explained, "A preparation room. This place is used for preparing bodies to enter the afterlife. That's where mummies are made." Dad looked at me and asked, "How did you know that?" I looked at him and shrugged, "We learned that in school about mummification."

Jonathan grabs an unlit torch and used Dad's torch to light it. We walked into a narrow hallway as Dad was leading the way, while I followed behind Evy and the others were behind me. We all stopped as we heard some skittering noises. The sounds died down in a couple of seconds, then Dad said, "Sounds like bugs." I got out my pocket knife from my belt and looked around.

"He said bugs." Evy repeated.

What do you mean, bugs? I hate bugs!" The warden whined fearfully.

I looked over my shoulder and said, "I don't blame you for that." I'm fine butterflies and crickets, but I hate spiders and scorpions. We continued walking down through the hallway as it got dark and darker, then we got into a chamber. I said, "Well, here are the legs."

Evy said, "The secret compartment should be hidden somewhere inside here."

We looked at the rosetta stone, but we leaned against the statue as we heard moans. I felt a bit scared as the noises kept coming closer and closer, then Dad and Jonathan got their guns out. I kept my knife with me and we all yelled as we face the American group with their diggers.

* * *

**How was that one? I thought of having the desert scene where Natalie and Rick talk about how he was married before, as well as having her bond a bit more with Evy. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**AN: Special thanks to grapejuice101 for making the poster and allowing me to use it as a cover for this fanfic. You're great! :)**


	7. A Sarcophagus, a Raid, and a Song

Mark looked at Dad and said, "Ya scared the bejeezus out of us, O'Connell." Dad gave a small smile and said, "Likewise." We slowly lowered our weapons, but kept them ready in our hands. Andrew looked at the kit Evy was holding and said, "Hey, that's my tool kit!" We raised our weapons as he went towards her, but stopped. Andrew gave an uneasy chuckle, "Okay, I guess I was mistaken."

I gave a sweet smile, "Well, it's nice seeing you gentlemen again. But we hate to cut the fun short and get some work done." The Egyptologist sneered, "Push off! This is our dig sight!" No one talks to me like that and gets away with it. I glared at the man and said, "We got here first, bud!" Everyone raised their guns up again and pointed them at each other.

David smirked, "This here is our statue, friend."

Dad shot back, "I don't see your name on it, pal."

I looked at Evy move small stones with her foot and heard something clunk towards the ground; she must've found another place in this area. Beni smirked, "Ten to one, O'Connell. Your odds are not so good. There's only five of you and fifteen of me."

Dad glared, "I've had my worse."

Jonathan added, "Yeah, me too!"

I said, "Same here."

As the tension thickened, Evy came over and pulled Dad's arm down. She said, "Let's be nice, children. If we are going to play together, we must learn to share." I took her advice and said to Dad, "They're not worth it. If we stand here all day, we're not getting anywhere. There are other places to dig." Dad lowered his guns and gave a small smile, then we left the sight.

We followed Evy towards another chamber and started digging towards the ceiling. Dad got himself a pick with Jonathan and the two started digging. I decided to help and used my knife to poke through the ceiling, then Evy used a little shovel from the kit and followed my example. I was standing on a jackal statue and kept picking through the sand.

I noticed that the warden ran off somewhere, but didn't stop digging. Evy said, "According to these hieroglyphics, we should be coming up right underneath the statue. We'll come up right between his legs."

"And when those dirty Yanks go to sleep..." Jonathan looked at Dad and I, then said, "No offense."

"None taken." We both said at the same time.

"We'll sneak up and steal the book right out from under them." Jonathan continued.

"And you're sure you can find the secret compartment thing?" Dad asked.

Evy answered, "Well, if those beastly Americans didn't get to it. No offense."

Dad and I said, "None taken."

I looked around and asked, "Has anyone noticed where fat, stinky, and hairy ran off to?" Everyone looked at me, then Dad said, "No, why?" I simply shrugged as I got off the statue to take a breather, "Just wondering. Kinda glad that he's gone. I tried so hard to not throw up when he's around." Jonathan looked at me and said with a small chuckle, "You and me both."

Everyone took a break as Jonathan was using his hammer as a golf club to practice some swings, while Dad and Evy were talking about mummification with me. Dad said, "Let me get this straight. They rip out your guts and they stuffed them in jars?" I nodded, "Uh-huh, but they keep the heart in because they believed it to be pure. If someone did something that is treason to the crown or something like that, they throw it away."

Evy said with a small smile, then she got into the subject more, "That's right, Naddie. Oh, and do you know how they take out your brain?" Jonathan stopped swinging and said, "Evy, I don't think we need to know this." I looked at him and said, "Hey, it's okay. I know how they do it. They first take a red-hot poker, stick it up your nose, scramble things around with a twist, and then they rip it out of your nostrils."

Dad placed a hand near his nose and said, "Ooh, that's gotta hurt."

Evy said, "Well, it's called mummification. You'll be dead when they do this."

Dad sighed, "For the record, if I don't make it out of here alive, don't put me down for mummification."

Jonathan said as he swung again, "Likewise." Once he swung, Dad pulled me and Evy out of the way as a giant sarcophagus came down to the ground. We looked around and at the ceiling to see a little bit of sand pour in, then Evy said, "Oh my God, it's a sarcophagus...buried at the base of Anubis. He must've been someone of great importance or he did something very naughty."

We began to get some of the rocks off the sarcophagus and brushed away the sand, then we looked to see some hieroglyphics. Jonathan asked, "Well, who is it?" I looked at the case and said, "He That Shall Not Be Named." Dad blew some sand off to reveal a lock with a cobalt lining and a scarab symbol. Dad points, "This must be some sort of lock."

Jonathan said, "Well, whoever's in there sure isn't getting out."

Dad said, "No kidding. This could take months to crack open without a key."

I thought for a bit and said, "Key, huh? Wait a minute! Evy, remember the guy who threatened you on the boat? He had a hook and said he was looking for a key?" Evy got towards Jonathan's bag and said, "Yes, that's what he was talking about!" She got out Dad's puzzle box and opens it, revealing seven sides that seemed to fit the lock. Jonathan snapped, "Hey, that's mine!"

I looked at him and said, "Technically, it's my dad's."

Evy handed the key to me and said, "Natalie, care to do the honors?" I took the key from her and placed it on the lock. I smiled, "Fits like a glove." Before we could do anything else, we heard a loud scream from the tunnels and ran out. I grabbed the key off the lock and came out to see the warden clutching his head in pain. He ran past us as he screamed and rams his head into the wall, making him land on the ground with a thud and die.

* * *

Night came as we sat near the fire. I was looking at the key and closed it up, then Evy asked, "What do you suppose killed him?"

Jonathan shrugged, "I don't know, but did you ever see him eat?"

I placed the key back into my bag that held my art stuff, then Evy asked, "Natalie, you never told me about your mother. What happened to her?" I looked at her and sighed, "When I was five, Dad left for Egypt because we didn't have enough money. It was just me and my mother. She taught me about Egypt's history, the legends, and how to read Ancient Egyptian and speak the language. I was waiting for Mom to pick me up from school when I was eight."

The painful memory of the accident came back and tears began to fill my eyes as I said, "She drove over to get me and it was raining hard. As we were driving along, a car drove fast and rammed into us. I got a broken arm, but she..." I couldn't continue as I broke down crying, then Jonathan came over and pulled me in for a hug. Evy patted me and said, "Natalie, don't cry. I didn't know."

Jonathan said, "Cheer up, ol' girl. You still got your father and us."

I wiped my tears away and said, "Thanks. All I have left of hers was this." I showed them the necklace as Evy gently held up the pendant to look at the precious stone. Dad came over and asked, "Naddie, you okay?" I nodded a little and sighed, "Just told them about Mom and the accident. What happened with Uncle Mark's group?" Dad said, "Three of their diggers were melted."

Evy asked shocked, "What?"

I said, "Jesus."

Jonathan said, "How?"

"Salt acid. Pressurized salt acid. Some sort of ancient booby trap." Dad told us. Jonathan muttered as he tosses a twig into the fire, "Yeah...maybe this place really is cursed." A gust of wind blew throughout the camp and made the fire flicker a bit. Evy sighed in frustration, "Oh, for goodness sake, you two!" I looked at Evy with a raised brow and said, "You don't believe in curses?"

Evy said, "No, I do not. I believe if I can see it and I can touch it, then it's real. That's what I believe."

Dad said as he cocks his rifle, "I believe in being prepared."

I said, "Me too."

Jonathan looks at the warden's bag and said, "Let's see what our friend left inside, shall we?" He felt around for a bit and gave a yell, which made us shriek.

Dad shouts, "WHERE?!"

Evy squeaked, "Oh my God, what is it?"

Jonathan pulls a bottle out and said, "It's a broken bottle. Glenlivet, 12 years old! He may have been a stinky fellow, but he had good taste." I rolled my eyes as Jonathan took a guzzle of the booze, then we heard something rumble in the distance. Dad got up and said, "Take this. Stay here." He handed Evy his rifle, then he got up with his guns to check out what's going on.

Evy got up and went after him, then Jonathan followed after her. I stayed where I was and looked to see riders in black riding. They shot some of the diggers and charged more, then I ran towards Jonathan to take cover. He shot at some of the men as I began to fire with a pistol. Beni came next to us and takes Jonathan's bottle for a swig. One of the riders came charging and began to go after Jonathan.

I looked to see Dad take down the rider and began to fire at the man's sword. The man had black hair that reached his shoulders, a dark mustache and beard, and he had black tattoos on his face. Dad got out a stick of dynamite and lit the fuse, then the man shouted, "Enough! Yallah! We must shed no more blood, but you must leave! Leave this place or die! You have one day!"

He got onto his horse and called out in Arabic to the others, then they rode off. Dad takes the fuse off the stick of dynamite and goes over to Evy, who was holding a riffle and looked unconscious. He took the gun out of her hands and helped her up as he asked, "Hey, are you all right?" Evy nods as she came to and said, "Yes, I'm, fine. Thank you." Rick held her as she kept her hands on his chest. Dad looked at me and asked, "You okay, Naddie?"

I said, "Yeah, alive and in one piece."

David looked at us and said, "That proves it! Old Seti's fortune's got to be under this sand!"

"For them to protect it like this, you know there's treasure down there." Mark added.

Dad said, "These men are desert people. They value their lives in water, not gold." Andrew had some leftover shaving cream on his face and he said, "You know, maybe for tonight we could combine forces?" We all just stared at him and said nothing, then everyone got back to camp. About a half hour later, Jonathan was asleep and holding the bottle as Dad and Evy were a bit drunk.

Dad said as he was teaching Evy to punch, "Okay, try a right hook. Ball up your fist and put it... Put it up like that and then mean it. Hit it right here. Okay." Evy punched Dad's palm and fell over as she said, "Mean it!" Dad caught her as she fell, then Evy started to giggle. Dad sets her down and said, "Okay, it's time for another drink."

Evy said as she snatches the bottle from her sleeping brother, "Unlike my brother, sir, I know when to say no." She takes a deep swig as Dad said, "Uh-huh. And unlike your brother, miss, I just don't get you." Evy said as she was completely wasted, "I know. You're wondering what is a place like me is doing in a girl like this."

"Yeah, something like that." Rick said grinning at her sentence.

Evy said as she shows him her locket, "Egypt is in my blood. You see, my father was a very, very famous explorer. And he loved Egypt so much, he married my mother, who was an Egyptian and quite an adventurer herself." Dad closes the locket and said, "I get your father and I get your mother. And...I get him, but... What are you doing here?"

"Ohhh." Evy said breathing out. "Look, I may not be an explorer or an adventurer...or a treasure seeker or a gunfighter, Mr. O'Connell! But I am proud of what I am." She said, getting louder at the end.

"And what is that?" Dad asked her curiously.

"I...am a librarian!" She said proudly. I held back a laugh at what she said, then she turned back to Dad and dropped to her knees. She said, "And I am going to kiss you, Mr. O'Connell." Dad looks at her a little funny and said, "Call me Rick." Evy smiled brightly and whispered, "Rick." She moved closer to him and puckered her lips, but missed his face and passed out as her head was on his lap. Rick glanced down at her and back up, then puckered his lips and kissed the air. I looked at him and got up a bit.

Dad looked at me and asked, "Where are you going, young lady?"

I looked at him and said, "Just gonna take a walk. I'm not gonna go far, ya know. Just need someplace to think. I'll be okay." I walked around the city a bit and got onto a fallen pillar. I looked at the moon and sadly sighed, "Mom, I really miss you. I wish you were still here with me and Dad." Tears filled up my eyes as I softly sang the song Mom used to sing to me:

Laying alone with the history that made you

Cold and uncertain inside

Well careful now, deep breath

The water's still rising, but your silver lining's inside

When you, you feel like you're breaking down

And ya, your body's just giving in

And ya, you can't go on broken like this any longer

Close your eyes, don't you cry

Let the sorrow within you subside

Don't despair, have no fear

Give your way to me when you hear this lullaby, lullaby

You say all seems so wrong with the life that you're living

You're searching for some reason why

You're so scared to trust, you're feeling unworthy

Aching for comfort tonight

When your heart's too sore to beat

And ya, you fear it might never heal

And ya, you feel not even beggars want you, I do

Close your eyes, don't you cry

Let the sorrow within you subside

Don't despair, have no fear

Give your way to me when you hear this lullaby

Don't you cry

Let the darkness within you feel alive

Don't despair, have no fear

You'll find comfort in me like a child with this lullaby, lullaby

This lullaby

Don't you cry

This lullaby

Close your eyes

After I finished singing, I felt myself shake a bit from the breeze and curled myself into a ball as I fell asleep.

* * *

**How was that one? Just wanted to show Natalie bond more with Evy and having her miss her mother more. The song she sang is "Lullaby" by Emmy Rossum; I don't own the song, but I thought it's a good song. Up next, the sarcophagus and Imhotep's body will be found! Stay tuned for more! I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	8. Finding a Mummy and Reading a Book

We went back towards the crypt to open the sarcophagus. After we placed the key on the lock, Dad looked at me and asked, "Are you sure you'll be fine? I looked for you and found you sleeping on the pillar, then carried you back." I sighed, "Still thinking about Mom. I even sang that song she always sings to me before I go to sleep and fell asleep. I'll be okay." Dad and Jonathan lifted a black coffin out, then set it upright.

Evy beamed, "Oh, I've dreamt about this since I was a little girl!" Dad joked, "You dream about dead guys?" I laughed a bit, then I looked at the coffin. Something was off and I noticed that sacred spells aren't on there. The spells were always used when a soul of a dead person travels through the Underworld safely. I said, "The spells looked like they've been chiseled off, Evy. Does that mean anything?"

Evy looked and said, "This man must've been condemned not only in this life, but in the next." I handed Jonathan the key, then Dad said, "Tough break." Jonathan grunted as he turned the lock, "Yeah, I'm all tears. Let's see who's inside, shall we?" I stood back with Evy as Dad and Jonathan started to pull the lid open. As they pulled the lid open, a mummy popped out and stood where it was.

This made all of us yell in shock, then we looked at the mummy in front of us. The bandages were gone, revealing a rotting skeleton with a lot of muscle. He had a hole in his skull and his jaw seemed to go sideways. Evy moaned, "Oh my God, I hate it when these things do that!" Dad looked at the corpse weird and asked, "Is he supposed to look like that?"

I looked at the mummy and I had a feeling this might be the one who's in my nightmares a lot. I got out of my daydream and said, "No, he's supposed to have bandages and look dried up. He still has some meat on him and he's still...still..." Dad, Jonathan, and I said together at the same time, "Juicy." Evy looked closely and said, "He must be more than 3,000 years old and... Well, he looks as if he's still decomposing."

Dad walked towards the coffin lid on the ground and crouched down. He pointed at the inside and said, "Look at that. What do you make of this?" I knelt down and noticed a bunch of scratch marks on the wood. I placed my fingers on the marks and traced down. I said softly, "Fingernails. This guy must've been buried alive. He also left some kind of message."

I looked at the hieratics and felt sick to my stomach as I read it, "Death is only the beginning." We all looked up at the gooey mummy and felt a little irked about this. Dad and Jonathan left the area, while I stayed with Evy. I took out my sketchpad and decided to draw the mummy. As I was drawing, I kept having the feeling that something bad could happen.

I remembered the legend of a mummy being cursed and that if he rises from the dead, he would bring the world to an end. I looked at the body and said softly, "Who are you? Where have I seen you?" Evy looked at me and asked what I was saying. She said, "You said something about where you've seen him."

I sighed, "Three years ago, I kept having these weird dreams. I was in Ancient Egypt and was with some children a little older than me. I was around this boy who taught me how to skip stones across the Nile and we would play together like other kids. Then, it changed to me running in dark tunnels. A voice spoke out in Ancient Egyptian and I kept running. I was at a dead end and saw a mummy walking towards me. It looked just like this one, Evy. As he was getting closer, all I did was curl myself up into a ball and scream."

Evy looked at me and asked, "Are you sure you want to stay here longer or do you want to head back?" I looked at her and shrugged, "Nah, I'll be okay here. I dunno how he looked like this." Evy looks in the coffin and took some little objects out. She held up some rocks that looked like scarabs and said, "I think this answers your question." I raised a brow and guessed, "Someone threw scarabs on him and they began to eat his skin?"

Evy said, "I think so, but they're skeletons now." She get out a book and flips through some pages and showed me a page about some kind of curse, then she said as she held the hardened scarabs, "Let's head back to the camp." As we headed out, I looked over my shoulder and kept looking at the mummy as I felt a weird feeling crawling up my spine. I don't know why, but I feel like something bad is about to happen.

When we got back to meet with the others, Evy and I looked to see the Egyptologist holding some sort of black book. He was struggling to get it open, but gave up and stared at us. I noticed a familiar lock that could fit Dad's key and said, "I think you need a key to open that." When we got to the campfire, I sat next to Dad and Jonathan as I looked to see Mark walk over with Beni, Andrew, and David.

Andrew was holding a canopic jar with a falcon's head on it and said to Dad, "Hey, O'Connell? Whaddya think these babies would give us when we get home?" Andrew was holding a jar similar to Mark's, but has the head of a human as the stopper and David has one with a jackal's head. Andrew said, "We heard you boys and lady found yourselves a nice gooey mummy. Congratulations."

David teases, "Hey, if you're able to dry him up, you could sell him for firewood!" The guys laughed, then I said, "Uh-huh, but I don't think you'd get enough money for these. A lot of people sell fake ones in the bazaar." David looks at me and said, "Maybe, maybe not." Evy said, "Look what Natalie and I found!"

Dad said to Beni, "You're in her seat."

Beni only snickered, but Dad kicks him and said, "Now!" Beni reluctantly gets up as Evy sat down next to Dad. She shows the scarabs to Dad and says, "Scarab skeletons, flesh-eaters. I found them in our friend's coffin. They can stay alive for a thousand years feeding off the flesh of human corpses. Unfortunately for our friend, he was still alive when they started eating him." Dad looks at her and asks, "You mean someone threw these in and they slowly ate him alive?"

Evy said, "Very slowly."

Jonathan said, "He certainly was not a popular fellow when they planted him."

Dad snickers, "Must've gotten a little too frisky with the Pharaoh's daughter."

I said, "Or he did something that was treasonous to the crown."

Evy said, "Well, according to my readings, our suffered the Hom Dai, the worst of all Ancient Egyptian curses; one reserved for only the most evil blasphemers. In all of my research, I've never heard of this curse being performed." Dad asked, "That bad, huh?" I looked at him and said, "Yeah, they never used it because they feared it a lot. It's kinda like having bad things happen on Friday 13th. A legend says that if a victim of the Hom Dai should rise from the dead again, he'll bring with him the ten plagues of Egypt."

Dad said, "Ten plagues. There was frogs and flies."

Mark adds, "Water turning into blood."

Andrew said, "Disease on man and beast."

David said, "Lice and locusts."

Jonathan adds, "Boils and sores."

Beni said, "Hail turning into fire."

Evy said, "Darkness for three days and nights."

I finished, "And death of the firstborns."

We all felt uneasy about the plagues, then ate as we talked about other things to take our minds off the whole mummy business.

* * *

When everyone was asleep, I cracked an eyelid open to see Evy set the book the Egyptologist had early onto some wood. Dad woke up and said, "That's called stealing, you know." Evy goes through my bag to get the key out and said, "According to you, Natalie, and my brother, it's called borrowing." I woke up a little and walked over with Dad, then looked at the book.

Dad said, "I thought the Book of Amun-Ra is made out of gold?"

Evy said as she looks at the key, "It is made out of gold, but this isn't the Book of Amun-Ra. It's something else. I think may be the Book of the Dead." She clicks the key open and places it on the lock, then Dad said, "The Book of the Dead? You sure you wanna play around with this thing?" She twists the key and shrugs, "It's only a book. No harm ever came from reading a book."

I muttered to myself, "Yeah, curiosity killed the cat. That happened to Pandora when she opens the box and chaos spread." Evy opens the book, then a gust of wind blew around. The wind died down fast, which made Dad shrug, "That happens a lot around here. What does it say?" Evy looks at the hieroglyphics and read, "Amun Ra, Amun Dei..."

I understood the words and said, "It speaks the night and the day." When Evy was reading, I almost found myself in the nightmares I had and felt like crying out for things to stop. Evy read more, "Suei Ahara maktubs, Imastsiei baiá, Imanti insupi insitsuei... Iatuei, iatuei, iatuei!" Before she could read more, I slammed the book shut as I heard a roar from below.

Evy looked at me and said, "Natalie, what-"

The Egyptologist woke up and screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU MUST NOT READ FROM THE BOOK!"

We all looked around and the night sky had a black cloud of some sort coming toward us. However, the cloud had a bit of a greenish-brown color and these were insects from one of the plagues: locusts! We all headed into the tomb fast for safety, then Dad held a torch and walked down the tunnels slowly. I still have my knife with me and kept walking, but we all shook as the ground began to move. The tremor stopped as a mound came up. It got a little bigger and beetles came out of the ground.

Evy cried, "Scarabs!" We made a run for it and Dad began firing his shotgun at the bugs. As we ran towards a stone hall, we jumped on different sides and watched the bugs scurry on the path. Evy and I started to lean against a wall, then the both of us fell with a yelp. The wall closed like a trapdoor and we landed into a dark room.

* * *

**How was that one? Imhotep's body is found, Evy read the Book of the Dead, and everyone's in trouble! Talk about a cliffhanger right at the end, huh? I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	9. A Mummy, Fights, and a Loss

I fell on my butt and moaned, "What a ride."

Evy looked at me and asked, "Are you alright?"

I answered, "Yeah, I'm fine."

We heard some moaning and turned towards the direction of the sound. There was a little bit of light in the room and a figure had his back turned. I noticed that it was Andrew and gave a small smile of relief. We walked towards him as Evy said, "Oh, Mr. Burns. Thank goodness you're here. I was starting to get scared and we lost everyone..." She stopped as Andrew turned to face us. His glasses are gone, but his eyes were missing! I held back a scream as Andrew reached his arms out as he cried, "My eyes! My eyes!"

I felt horrible about what had happened and wanted to help him. He began to fall on his side, then I knelt down near him. I looked at his mouth and noticed that his tongue is missing, too. I looked up and saw who took them out; it was the same mummy we saw, but he was alive! He has Andrew's eyes and tongue, then growled at Evy and I. The two of us screamed in horror, but I stayed with Andrew.

Evy backed up against a wall and shook. I began to drag Andrew by his shirt and get him out of there, but he was too heavy. He gurgled, "My tongue... He took my tongue!" Evy was scared and said, "Please don't leave me..." The mummy looked at me, but turned his head at Evy. I helped Andrew by placing his arm around my shoulder and helping him stand up. I whispered, "Lean on me and stay close. I'll get you out of here."

I didn't bother to look back and kept walking with Andrew slowly. As we were walking, Andrew asked, "Naddie?" I looked up and said, "Yeah, it's me. I'm right here. We're almost there." As I was leading him, I looked to see the men in black from before. The leader looked at me and asked, "What happened here?" I whimpered, "That corpse came to life. One of my friends read the book and... I found him like this. His eyes and tongue are gone."

The man placed a hand on my shoulder to calm me down and said, "You'll be safe when we get you out of here. I'm Ardeth Bay, the leader of the Medjai. Who are you?" I said, "Natalie. Natalie O'Connell." We got out of the tunnels safely, but I was held by one of the men. I wriggled, "No, I need to go back and find my father!" I looked up to see Dad, Jonathan, Evy, David, and Mark running and stop.

The Medjai pointed their guns at them, but I was released and ran towards Dad. He held me and whispered, "You alright?" I nodded, "Scared, but safe and alive." Ardeth said to Dad, "I told you to leave or die. You refused. Now, you may have killed us all. You have unleashed the Creature that we have feared for more than 3,000 years." Dad said, "Relax, I got him."

"No mortal weapon can kill this Creature. He's not of this world!" Ardeth said. One of the Medjai brought Andrew over to David and Mark. Mark held him as David glared, "You bastard!" Mark looked at Ardeth and asked, "What did you do to him?" I spoke up upset, "They didn't do anything to him! I found him like this and if I didn't get him out of there, that monster could've killed him!"

Ardeth said, "She's right. We managed to get them to safety before the Creature could finish his work. He is now on the hunt. We must find a way to destroy him." As he and the Medjai walked away, Dad said, "I already told you I got him." Ardeth turned to Dad and said, "Know this: This Creature is a bringer of death. He will never eat. He will never sleep. He will never stop."

I asked Ardeth, "What's his name? The Creature's name?"

Ardeth said before he left, "Imhotep. You need to leave and stay safe, Natalie."

I looked at Andrew sadly, then David looked at me and said, "Thanks for getting him out of there." I nodded and looked at Andrew's sockets. I looked at my dress and thought of tearing a bit of my skirt, but it might not be clean. I asked, "Does anyone have a clean bandana I could use?" Mark gets one out of his pocket and hands it to me, then asks, "Why do you need that?"

I said as I tied it around Andrew's sockets to cover them, "His sockets could get infected if they're not covered. We don't want any sand or bugs flying in his face. Once we get to Cairo, you need to get him to a doctor." I got over to get my things, got onto my camel, and looked to see everyone get ready. I got my veil on as I kicked my camel to go, then everyone followed me and Dad. As we were riding, I almost heard the sound of a loud roar again.

* * *

Once we got to Cairo, we headed to Fort Brydon. Dad, Evy, and I headed to our room to get ready to leave. I took a shower to get the sand off, then dried myself off and got dressed. Slicking my hair into a low pony, I slipped on my light pink dress that has white straps as the skirt fell to my knees. I got my white sandals on and looked to see Dad get some of Evy's clothes out of her closet.

He said, "I thought you said you didn't believe in all this fairytales and hokum stuff!" He tells Cleo to get off the trunk, then I grabbed the cat as Evy said, "Well, having an encounter with a 3,000 year-old walking, talking corpse does tend to convert one!" Dad said as he dumps Evy's clothes into the trunk, "Forget it! We're out the door, we're down the hall, and we're gone."

Evy said a she got her clothes out, "Oh no, we are not!"

Dad snorts as he dumps some books in, "Oh, yes! We are!"

Evy said as she takes her books, "Oh no, we are not! We woke him up and we are going stop him!"

Dad said, "We? What 'we'? We didn't read that book! I told you not to play around with that thing! Naddie, didn't I tell her not to play around with that thing?" I said with a huff, "Yeah, I'm a witness and was with you about this!" Evy angrily said as she sets her books down on the table, "Yes, that's right! Me, me, me ,me! I, I, I woke him up and I intend to stop him!"

Dad said as he got a typewriter, "Oh, yeah? How? You heard the man; no mortal weapons can kill this guy!" Evy takes the typewriter and said, "Then, we're just going to have to find some immortal ones!" Dad places his hands on the open trunk and said, "There goes that 'we' again." Evy said as she takes the trunk lid, "Listen, we have to do this!"

She slammed the trunk down, making Dad pull his fingers out and groan as he swore under his breath. Evy said, "Once the Creature's been reborn, his curse is going to spread until the whole of the Earth is destroyed!" Dad shot back, "And is it my problem?"

I got off the bed and said, "Hey, it's everybody's problem!"

Dad looked at me and glared, "Whose side are you on?"

"No one's, but she has a good point!"

Dad looked at me and said through gritted teeth, "Naddie, go outside and stay there." I know the look on his face and ran out the door, then closed it behind me. I pressed my ear against the door and heard Dad say, "Evelyn, I appreciate you saving my life and all, but when I signed on I agreed to take you out there and bring you back! End of job, end of story, contract terminated!"

Evy said in disbelief, "Oh, that's all I am to you: a contract?"

Dad said, "Look, you can either tag along with me and my daughter or stay here...and try to save the world! What's it gonna be?"

"I'm staying."

"Fine!" Dad said.

"Fine!" Evy said.

"Fine!" Dad shouted.

"Fine!" Evy shot back.

I moved out of the way as Dad opens the door and calmly said with a shrug, "Fine." I looked at Dad holding a little bear with a pink bow, then he handed it to me. I looked at him and said, "I'm going with you soon. Before I put this away in my trunk, I want to visit Uncle Andrew for a bit." Dad took a deep breath and said, "Alright. That's fine." He looked at me with a calm smile and said, "You still keep calling them that."

I shrugged, "Yeah, so? Is there something wrong with that?"

He said, "No, there's nothing wrong with that. You kinda look up to Mark, Andrew, and David like your uncles." I sighed as I walked to my room, "They were like family to me. They helped be a substitute when you were gone. He taught me to draw better, Uncle Mark taught me how to throw a right hook, and Uncle David taught me how to ride."

I got in my room and placed the bear in my trunk, then headed out to see Dad walking away. I called, "Dad, where are you going?" He turned and said, "Just going to the bar to get a drink." I said with a little laugh, "Try not to beat anyone up, okay?" Dad laughed a bit, then I went to find Uncle Andrew. As I walked down the halls, I noticed that a maid walked away from a room and got inside.

I looked to see Andrew sitting in a chair as he wore a robe over his body and had gauze bandages over his eyes. I walked over to him and said, "Hey." Andrew held my hand and said, "Naddie?" Although his speech was slurred and gargled with his tongue missing, I was able to understand him. I got near him as he said, "I didn't get a chance to thank you for getting me out of there."

I looked at him and asked, "How did you lose your eyes and tongue? If you don't want to tell me the whole thing, it's okay."

Andrew heaved a sigh and said, "I followed after the guys when the locusts appeared, then we went into a tunnel. I tripped over and fell, but I couldn't find my glasses. Before I could even get to them, Beni ran by me and stepped on my glasses. He didn't stay to help me, but just took my torch and ran off."

I said to myself, "That son of a bitch. If I see him again, I'll kill him with my bare hands."

Andrew said, "Naddie, that would make you no better than he is."

"Yeah, sorry. What happened after the jerk left you?"

Andrew continued, "Everything was dark and I couldn't see clearly. I tried to find my way, but kept hearing someone or something coming towards me. I kept turning to the sources of the sound, but the growls kept coming closer and closer. As I turned around, there was some kind of corpse in front of me and that was it." I knew he stopped and I said, "Uncle Andrew, I'm so sorry. I wish I could've been with you, so that way you're not like this."

I wrapped my arms around his neck to embrace him and felt myself shake with sobs. Andrew stroked my back and said, "Naddie, don't cry. It's not your fault." I pulled away as I looked at Andrew's blindfolded face and felt his hand wipe away my tears. I sighed, "I just want to be back home where it's safe."

Andrew said, "Naddie, I know how you feel. You need to face your fears. I know you can. I knew you were scared when you screamed, but you stayed and helped me get out alive. I know you're strong, Naddie. You're not a quitter." I smiled a bit and asked, "But how will you be able to adjust without your eyes and tongue?" Andrew said, "I'm sure I'll manage. Mark and David will be helping me out. I don't know, but I think my hearing has gotten better."

"How?" I asked.

Andrew said, "I could tell it was you by your voice, hearing you crying, and breathing normal." I smiled a bit, but I looked up to see Beni walk in the room with a man in black robes. I couldn't get a clear look at the man's face, but he wore a black mask. Andrew held my arm and asked, "Who is it?" I said calmly as I glared at Beni, "The jerk who broke your glasses and left you stranded."

Beni looked at me and said, "Miss O'Connell, I see you still have that temper."

"What are you doing here and who's your friend? As if you had any." I said through clenched teeth. Andrew squeezed my arm and said, "Naddie." Beni looked at me and said, "I brought a man here to help your 'uncle'. You might want to leave the room. It won't take long." I raised a brow and looked at Andrew, who said, "It's alright. I'll be fine." I sighed and said, "Okay, if you say so. I'll be back in a bit, okay?"

I leaned over to kiss Andrew's cheek as I hugged him, then I walked out of the room. I had an off feeling about the visitor Beni brought over, so I went back to the door and found it closed. I jiggled the handle and found the door locked, then leaned my ear against the door. Beni said, "Mr. Burns, Prince Imhotep thanks you for your hospitality. And for your eyes...and for your tongue."

I felt sick to my stomach as I jiggled the handle more when I heard this, then began pounding the door. I heard Beni say as I could hear Andrew begin to panic, "But I'm afraid more is needed and the priest must finish the job. And consummate the curse, which you and your friends brought upon yourselves." I leaned against the wall as tears leaked from my eyes and heard Andrew cry out, "No! Wait, no!"

I sobbed and hugged my knees as realization hit me in the gut; Andrew is going to be killed by the mummy. The doors burst open as Andrew screamed and I ran after Beni. I screamed as I hit him, "YOU RAT-FACED BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!" He looked at me with a cruel smile and shoved me to the ground hard, then ran off. As he ran off, I yelled as I sobbed, "I HOPE YOU DIE AND GO TO HELL, BENI!"

* * *

**Poor Natalie. She just lost one of her closet friends and is torn. I wanted to show how Natalie can deal with something tragic like this and how she really hates Beni (I hate him, too). Beni's such a cheap, lying, no-good, rotten, four-flushing, low-life, snake-licking, dirt-eating, inbred, overstuffed, ignorant, blood-sucking, dog-kissing, brainless, dickless, hopeless, heartless, fat-ass, bug-eyed, stiff-legged, spotty-lipped, worm-headed sack of monkey shit he is!**

**Oops, sorry about the string of curse words. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**

**AN: If you guys are wondering if Natalie and Imhotep come together, they won't in this one. HOWEVER, they will in the second one when she's older.**


	10. We're In Serious Trouble

I got up from the floor and ran after Beni. I heard Dad growl, "Beni, you little stinkweed! Where have you been?" I heard the mummy roar and saw Dad hold two guns out. He saw me and asked, "What happened? What's wrong?" I sobbed, "He killed him!" I led Evy and Dad into the room, then held back a scream as I saw Andrew's body all dried up. I looked to see Imhotep regenerate, having more muscles and tissue on his body. Also, he had some lips and some muscles for where his eyebrows are supposed to be.

He looked at us and roared. Dad said, "We are in serious trouble." Imhotep started walking towards us as Dad began firing his guns. I backed up against the bookshelf and watched the mummy shove Dad hard, making him fly up and hit into Mark, Jonathan, and David. He turned towards Evy and said in Ancient Egyptian, _"You saved me from the undead. I thank you."_

He also noticed me and I began to shake in fear. I turned away as he went closer and felt him touch my face. I was scared as I looked at him and kept shaking. He looked at me different and asked, _"Azucena?"_ I shook my head and was still scared. I closed my eyes as the tears still came. I flinched away from the feel of his decayed hand wiping away my tears.

"NATALIE!" I heard my Dad scream.

However, the mummy stopped and growled at something. I looked over and saw Cleo meow as she was standing on the keys of a piano. Imhotep gasped in fear, spun around fast, and turned into blowing sand as he vanished out of the window. After he was gone, Evy looked at me and asked, "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" I shook my head no, but hugged Evy for protection. Dad got up and said, "We are in very serious trouble." It took me a while to calm down and I watched David, Mark, Dad, and Jonathan carry Andrew's body away.

I asked, "What other plagues happened?" Dad came back in and said, "When I was down in the bar with the guys, the drinks turned into blood like the water. When I went out to find Evelyn and you, a hailstorm came up and fire was around. Are you sure that you're not hurt?" I nodded, "Yeah, just scared and upset about what just happened now. If I ever see Beni again, I'm gonna kill him with my bare hands. I know it sounds harsh, but he's the reason why Uncle Andrew lost his eyes, tongue, and life."

We decided to go the museum and meet with the curator, Dr. Bay. I asked, "Evy, are you sure we can ask him about what we can do to stop Imhotep?" Evy nodded, "I'm positive." As we walked in, we noticed that Dr. Bay was talking to Ardeth. Evy shouted, "You!" Dad, Mark, and David drew their guns out and pointed at Ardeth. Dr. Bay said, "Miss Carnahan, Miss O'Connell, gentlemen."

I asked, "What is he doing here?" Dr. Bay looked at us and said, "Do you truly wish to know or would you rather shoot us?" Dad uncocks his gun and said, "After what I just saw, I'm willing to go on a little faith here." We all took seats and I sat near a statue of Anubis. Dad was sitting on some throne and Jonathan stood in a chariot.

Dr. Bay said, "We are part of an ancient secret society. For 3,000 years, we have guarded the City of the Dead. We are sworn at manhood to do any and all in our power to stop the High Priest Imhotep from being reborn into this world." Ardeth glared at us and said, "And now, because of you we have failed."

Evy asked, "You think that justifies killing innocent people?"

Dr. Bay asked, "To stop this Creature? Let me think!"

Ardeth and the curator said at the same time, "Yes!"

Dad lifted his finger and said, "Question: Why doesn't he like cats?"

Dr. Bay said, "Cats are guardians of the Underworld. He will fear them until he is fully regenerated."

Ardeth adds, "And then, he will fear nothing."

David was getting upset and said, "Yeah, you know how he gets himself fully regenerated?" Mark looked at his gun and said calmly, "By killing all those who opened that chest." David finished with a shout, "And sucking 'em dry, that's how!" I could tell he was afraid and couldn't blame him. Jonathan was playing around with a bow, but stopped as Evy told him to knock it off.

Evy said, "When I saw him at Hamunaptra, he seemed to have called me Anck-su-namun."

I added, "Also, we saw him in Andrew's room and he called me Azucena. Before he disappeared, he wiped my tears away and looked at me concerned. I don't know why he did that." Dr. Bay said to me, "Azucena was a childhood friend of Imhotep's and his future bride, but was murdered before her wedding night. Because of Anck-su-namun witnessing the murder, he was cursed."

Ardeth said, "And he's still in love with her."

Evy said, "Yes. Well, that's very romantic. But what does that have to do with us?" Ardeth said to the curator, "He might try to get his revenge on Anck-su-namun and bring Azucena back from the dead." Dr. Bay said, "Yes, and it appears he's already chosen his human sacrifice. He might try to put his lover's soul into the girl and make her his bride."

The two looked at me, then I said, "No! He can't do that! I can't be his bride and I'm 12 years old, for crying out loud!" Jonathan mutters to himself, "Bad luck on ya, ol' mum." Dr. Bay looked at us and said, "On the contrary, we may need all the time we have to stop this Creature from regenerating." Ardeth looks up at the ceiling window and said, "We would need all the help we can get. His powers are growing."

We looked up to an eclipse come over the sun as Jonathan said, "As He stretched forth His hand across the heavens, then there was darkness in all of Egypt."

* * *

Over at our room, Evy said, "We must stop him from regenerating. Who opened that chest?"

I sat on the couch as Mark said, "Well, there was me and Daniels. Oh, and Burns, of course."

David adds, "And that Egyptologist feller."

Dad looks away from the window and asks, "What about my buddy Beni?"

David said, "Nah, he scrammed right out of there before we even opened the damn thing."

Mark said, "Yeah, he was the smart one."

Dad said, "That sounds like Beni." I got up from the couch and said, "We better find the Egyptologist fast and get him to safety before Imhotep gets his claws on him." Dad nods in agreement and said, "Alright, I'm going to need you three with me and the girls should stay here." Everyone started protesting about who should stay and go, then I said, "No way! I'm not gonna stay here! I'd rather be out there and kick Beni's ass until he dies!"

Evy said, "You can't just walk out and leave me here like I'm some old carpetbag! Who put you in charge here?" Within a split second, Dad held Evy over his shoulder and held my waist in one arm as my feet were off the floor. Evy shrieked, "O'CONNELL, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! JONATHAN!"

I kicked my feet and shouted, "Dad, put me down! This is insane! I can walk, you know!" Dad plopped me and Evy on the bed as Jonathan made a pathetic excuse, "Um, actually...he's a bit tall and-" Evy gets up as Dad leaves the room, "Like the coward you are, Jonathan! O'Connell, you are not leaving me in here!" Evy began pounding the door and shouting at the men to let her out.

I looked to see my suitcase next to Evy's and got out one of my nightgowns. I got out my pale lavender one with short sleeves that were puffy as the skirt reached my ankles. I brushed my hair out and looked to see Evy in a black chemise. I sighed, "I guess the only thing we could do is wait and sleep." Evy sighed as she gets into the covers, "I'm afraid so."

I got into the bed next to her and slipped into the covers. Evy moved a lock of hair from my face and said, "I'm sorry about what happened to him earlier. He must mean a lot to you." I realized that she was talking about Andrew and sighed, "He really did. He was family to me. Good night, Evy." She gently kissed my cheek and said, "Good night, Natalie." I felt my cheek, then I began to close my eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

**How was that one? Looks like Imhotep wants Natalie and Evy for a ceremony, Natalie and Evy are bonding more, and it looks like Rick is gonna do whatever it takes to keep Evy and Natalie safe. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	11. The Rat Squeals and Another Loss

**Third Person POV**

Beni was in the Egyptologist's office and began taking drawers apart. He dumped out the contents and had papers flying around the room. The doors opened as Rick and Jonathan came in. Rick smirked, "Well, well. Let me guess. Spring cleaning?" Beni began to make a run for it, but Rick grabbed a chair and threw it at Beni. Beni fell to the ground with a yell, then Jonathan smiled, "Nice shot!"

Rick picked up Beni by the shirt and say sarcastically, "Oh, Beni! Did you fall down? Here, let me help you up." He holds Beni and shoves him down towards the wall. He sneered, "You came back from the desert with a new friend, didn't you, Beni?" Beni whimpered, "What friend? You are my only friend." He was shoved towards the desk, then Rick glared, "What the Hell are you doing with this creep for? Huh, Beni? What's in it for you?"

Beni sighed, "It is better to be the right hand of the Devil, than in his path. And as long as I serve him, I am immune." Rick picks up Beni and shoves him towards pile of boxes, making some paper fly around. Rick growled, "Immune from what?!"

Beni muttered, "Piszkos állat."

Rick glared at Beni, "What did you say?"

Beni looked at him and said, "I don't want to tell you. You'll just hurt me some more."

Rick dragged Beni towards a ceiling fan and growled, "What does he want, Beni? And don't lie to me!" He lifted Beni's face towards the fan, which made the Hungarian squeal, "THE BOOK! The Black Book from Hamunaptra! He wants it back! He said it's worth its weight in gold!" Rick lifts him down slowly and asks, "What does he want the book for?" Beni whined, "Aw, c'mon! I don't know!" He got lifted up again and said, "Something about bringing his dead girlfriend back to life! He just wants the book for that, I swear!" He looked at Jonathan and said, "He just wants the book and your sister."

Rick glares at Beni, which made him squeal, "HE ALSO WANTS YOUR DAUGHTER!" Rick's eyes widened in fear and he started breathing very hard, then he glared at Beni, "Naddie? He's after Naddie?! Why?!" Before Beni could say anything, a scream came from the streets and made everyone stop. Beni brought up his leg and kneed Rick in the stomach, then ran towards the window and jumped out. He crashed towards the ground, got up in a daze, and ran off.

Rick and Jonathan looked out the window to see people screaming in alarm; the Egyptologist was sucked dry and Imhotep took the canopic jar away. Imhotep was holding the Book of the Dead and turned to see the two men; he was still regenerating and had some skin. Looking at the men, he opened his mouth wide and flies swarmed around. As the people began swatting at the flies, Imhotep walked away from the crowd.

Rick said, "Okay, that's two down, two to go." Jonathan shook a little and said, "Yeah, then he'll be coming after Evy and Natalie." While Rick and Jonathan were heading back towards the apartments, Daniels looked out the window and groaned, "To Hell with this!" He began to walk away and said, "I'm going downstairs to get a drink. You want something?"

Henderson looked at his jar and sighed, "Get me a glass of bourbon."

Daniels nodded, "Alright."

Henderson got up and said, "A-And a shot of bourbon."

"Yeah, okay, okay."

"And a bourbon chaser!" Henderson finished. Daniels was down the hall already and groaned, "Yeah, yeah, I'll get your damn bourbon!" Henderson sighed, "Don't worry about the door!" He closed the door shut and looked at the jar on his chair. He took his gun out, did some twirling tricks with his finger, and clicked his gun. A gust of wind blew gently, which made Henderson look up and go towards the window slowly.

As he got towards the open window, he saw nothing and placed his gun back in his holster. Out of nowhere, a bunch of sand blew in and knocked Henderson over! He was lifted up and started screaming, but his screams died away fast as he body began to get sucked dry. His body was thrown towards the floor, then the sands shifted into Imhotep. He was almost completely generated, but he had decaying flesh on his neck and left cheek. He looked at the door, chewed on a beetle that crawled on his face, and went towards it.

* * *

While Evy and Natalie were asleep, Natalie turned on her side and held the covers close to her body. Evy began to make small moans in her sleep. As the woman and child were sleeping, sand went through the keyhole and piled onto the floor. The sand shifted back to Imhotep and the high priest walked towards the sleeping girls. He looked at Natalie, turned away, and whispered, _"Azucena."_

He closed his eyes, gave a small smile, and turned his attention towards Natalie. He looked at the girl tenderly as the memories of his childhood came back. Looking at the girl sleeping peacefully, he slowly reached his hand out and moved a lock of hair from her face. He leaned over and gently pressed his lips to her forehead, kissing it. However, his lips began to rot and made Natalie stir.

Evy thought she heard someone say something and wakes up to see Imhotep hover over Natalie. She gave a scream and got out of bed, making Natalie wake up. Natalie slowly opened her eyes to find out what's going on, but her eyes widened in shock as she saw Imhotep pull away. She became frightened and screamed, making the mummy turn his attention towards the preteen.

Natalie tried to get out of bed, but wasn't quick enough. Imhotep placed his hand over Natalie's mouth to smother her screams, but it only made her muffled screams worse. She looked to see his hand decay into bones and tissue, making her even more terrified. Imhotep looked at the girl and felt something inside of him. Was it guilt or remorse? He looked at the girl with hurtful eyes and said, _"Azucena..."_

Natalie closed her eyes and kept screaming, but she heard the doors break open and her father yell, "HEY! GET YOUR UGLY HANDS AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Natalie got out of the bed fast and ran towards Evy, shaking like a leaf and breathing hard. Imhotep turned his head and his expression changed from sadness to anger. He growled something in Ancient Egyptian, while Rick was holding something behind his back.

He smiled, "Look what I got!" He made a little gasp and held up Cleo. Imhotep gasped in fear, the cat bared her fangs and hissed at him, and Imhotep roared as he spun around. He changed into sand and was blown out of the window, leaving it shut after he disappeared. Natalie and Evy looked at Rick, then Natalie got up and ran towards her father. She hugged him tight and buried her face into his chest.

Rick held his daughter tight, looked at Evy, and asked, "You alright?"

Jonathan panted, "I'm not so sure."

Everyone stares at him, then Daniels said, "We lost another one." Natalie walked out of the room and held back a cry when she sees her godfather dead. Just like Burns, he was sucked dry and lifeless. Natalie's eyes welled up with tears as she buried her face into Henderson's chest. She wept, "No, Uncle Mark! You can't go! Stay here!" The adults sadly looked at the preteen weeping over the dead man, then she kissed her godfather's cheek as Rick held Natalie to soothe her.

Rick said, "I'm sorry, Naddie. There's just nothing you can do now." Natalie pulls away from her father as a look of anger came across her face. She glared, "No, Dad! I'm not going to quit! I'm tired of losing the people I love and hold dear! I'm going after Imhotep and stopping him! When I do, I'll kill that demon and send him back to Hell! You're not gonna stop me now!"

She ran out of the room and ran down the halls fast, then she looked over to see her father and her friends. Rick said, "We're going with you, Naddie."

* * *

**How was that one? Natalie's upset over the loss of her uncle and godfather, is pissed about losing the people she loves, and wants Imhotep and Beni dead. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	12. Imhotep Takes Natalie and Evy

**Natalie's POV**

We all got into a car and drove towards the museum, where we met up with Ardeth and Dr. Bay. We told them about what had happened when Mark died, Imhotep in the room with me and Evy, and Dad scaring him away with the cat. Evy sighed, "He's still regenerating, but he's nearly finished." I asked, "Is there any way we can kill him with something immortal?"

Dr. Bay had us follow him upstairs. My feet felt cold against the stone steps, but I didn't care or bother to put any shoes on. I was focused on getting my fury out on that mummy bastard and Beni. Evy said, "Last month, I came across an inscription that mentioned the Book of the Dead." David asked, "The one we found in Hamunaptra?" Evy nodded, "Yes. I dismissed it because it talked about bringing people back from the dead. A notion I was unwilling to believe."

Dad stated, "Believe it, sister. That's what brought our buddy back from the dead."

I mumbled, "Now, all Hell's gonna break loose when he uses it and destroys the world."

Evy stated, "I'm thinking that if the Black Book of the Dead can bring people back to life-"

Dad cuts her off and guesses, "Then, maybe the Golden Book could kill him."

Evy shrugged, "That's the myth." We all stopped as we heard some chanting from the streets. We all looked towards the window to see the people carrying torches and chanting. They all chanted, "IMHOTEP! IMHOTEP! IMHOTEP!" They looked like zombies when they chanted his name, but I noticed that something's not right.

Jonathan sighed, "Last but not least, my favorite plague: boils and sores." I felt scared about the people coming closer towards the building and felt Ardeth place a hand on my shoulder. He said, "They have become his slaves, so it has begun. The beginning of the end." Evy had a look of determination on her face and said, "Not quite yet it hasn't." I kept looking out the window and saw Imhotep leading the people, along with Beni in the crowd.

The mob went towards the doors and started banging on it. Evy and Dr. Bay were looking at a rosetta stone that had hieratics. Evy said, "Now, according to Bembridge Scholars, the Book of Amun-Ra is inside the statue of Anubis." David spoke up, "That's where we found the Black Book." I said, "Exactly, and it looks like these guys had their facts backwards."

Evy gave a small laugh, but focused, "They mixed the books up, mixed up where they were buried. So, if the Black Book was inside the statue of Anubis, then the Golden Book must be inside..." I clung to Dad's waist and saw the mob break into the doors. Jonathan warned, "C'mon, Evy! Faster!" Evy was still reading and said, "Patience is a virtue..."

Dad still held me and said, "Not right now, it isn't!" Jonathan said as he started to take off, "I'll go and get the car started!" He started sprinting towards the stairs, then Evy said, "I got it! The Golden Book of Amun-Ra is at Hamunaptra inside the statue of Horus! Take that, Bembridge Scholars!" I smiled, "Great, now let's get out of here and find it!"

We all went down the stairs, found Jonathan start the car up, and we all piled on. Dad picked me up and placed me in the back with David, Ardeth, and Dr. Bay. I saw Beni near a column as he shouted, "IMHOTEP! IMHOTEP!" I looked up towards the museum window and saw him roar in anger. Jonathan stepped on the gas pedal and drove off, leaving the mob behind. As we were riding Dad shouted, "YOU''RE GONNA GET YOURS, BENI! YOU HEAR ME?! YOU'RE GONNA GET YOURS!"

Beni hollered, "OH, LIKE I NEVER HEARD THAT BEFORE!" As we were driving into the streets, we all stopped to see more of the people block the road. I began to feel scared and clung to David for protection. He held me tight, then Jonathan stepped on the gas forward. The people started jumping on the car and attack us. I was able to get some away from me by punching them, poking them in the eyes, and shoving them.

Dad, Ardeth, and David started punching the zombies away from us, while Evy poked one in the eye. As we made a turn, more of the people grabbed David and started to grab me. I tried to wriggle out of their grasp, but they were too strong for me. I screamed, "DAD!" I reached my hand out and tried to grab a hold of it, but the car turned hard and we fell out. I heard Dad scream out, "NADDIE, NO!"

We rolled onto the street, then David got his guns out and started firing bullets. As he was shooting them dead, I was hiding behind him for protection. Sadly, it wasn't long as the guns clicked empty. I backed up against a wall as Imhotep came through the crowd. He went closer towards David and gave a cruel smile. David's eyes were filled with fear as he held out the jackal canopic jar, but started screaming.

I closed my eyes and heard the sickening sounds of flesh being sucked dry. I looked towards the crowd and started to make a run for it. However, I was blocked off by the people and was prepared for the worst. When I turned around, Imhotep was fully regenerated and held his hand out towards me. He said, _"Don't be frightened. They won't harm you by my hands. Come with me and you'll be safe."_ I shook my head and looked at David's corpse. Tears filled up my eyes as I cried, "Stay away from me! Don't touch me!"

Imhotep came closer and calmly said, _"Come with me, princess. You'll be safe, Azucena."_ I shook my head and screamed as I leaned against the wall, "I AM NOT AZUCENA! MY NAME IS NATALIE! I WILL NEVER GO WITH YOU! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU MURDERER!" I slumped against the wall as I cried, but I felt a finger press my neck. I looked to see Imhotep look at me and my vision started to get blurry, then everything went black.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Rick looked behind the car and shouted, "We have to go back for her!" Ardeth restrained him and said, "No, we can't!" Rick broke away and shouted, "I LOST MY WIFE AND I DON'T WANT TO LOSE MY DAUGHTER!" Jonathan tried to stop the car, but it crashed into something and everyone got out of the car. Rick held up a flaming torch and pointed his gun at the mob, but the mob kept chanting Imhotep's name.

The crowd parted to reveal Imhotep holding someone in his arms. Rick's eyes widened in fear he saw the mummy carry his daughter bridal style. She was unconscious and looked limp. Rick's eyes were burning with anger, then Dr. Bay murmured, "It's the Creature. He's fully regenerated." Imhotep went towards the group and spoke, "Keetah, Nefertiri. Aja nilo Azucena isirian."

Beni walked over and translated, "Come with me, Nefertiri. It is time to make Azucena mine forever." Evy rolled her eyes and glared at Beni, "For all eternity, idiot." Imhotep looked at Beni and placed Natalie gently on the ground. He held out his hand and said, "Kootash de na...aja nilo." Again, Beni translated, "Take my hand and I will spare your friends."

Imhotep turned his head and said something else in Egyptian. Beni translated, "The girl will be coming with me. She will be safe from harm and make sure that you don't follow us." Evy looked at Natalie unconscious, at Rick, and Imhotep. She looked at Rick and murmured, "Any bright ideas?" Rick growled, "I'm still working on it!" Evy warned, "Well, you better think fast because if he turns me into a mummy, you're the first one I'm coming after. He'll try to kill Naddie if I don't come."

Evy went towards Imhotep and took his hand, which made Rick whip out his gun and say, "No!" Evy turned and warned, "Don't!" Ardeth held Rick's arm to stop him from shooting, then Evy said, "He has to take us to Hamunaptra to perform the ritual." Ardeth looked at Rick and said, "She's right. Live today, fight tomorrow. We can't risk your daughter's safety."

Rick placed his gun back into his holster, looked at Evy, and Natalie. As he looked at his daughter's limp body, he whispered as tears were about to fill his eyes, "I love you, Natalie." However, the tears didn't come as he glared at Imhotep and growled, "I'll be seeing you again." Imhotep turned away with a smirk as he led Evy through the crowd. Natalie woke up to see her father being held back by Ardeth, then she ran towards him.

Before her fingers could touch Rick's hands, Natalie was grabbed around the waist by Imhotep as he held her in one arm. Beni went through Jonathan's pockets for the key as Jonathan said, "Hey, that's hers!" Beni looks at the key and said, "Thank you." As Natalie was struggling to get free, Imhotep ordered the crowd, _"KILL THEM ALL!"_ Evy struggled as she shouted, "No! Let go of me! Let go of me! O'Connell!"

Natalie squirmed as she screamed, "YOU MONSTER! DAD, NOOOOOOOOO!" Tears filled up Natalie's eyes as she felt her heart split in two. She had lost her mother, her friends that were like family to her, and now her father. Beni crawled through the crowd and smirks at Natalie, "Your father will be joining your friends and your whore of a mother."

Natalie looked at Beni with hateful eyes and kicks Beni's leg, which made Beni wince and swear under his breath. Natalie said through her tears, "Serves you right, you betraying asshole!" Imhotep chanted a spell in Egyptian, then sand swirled around the four as they vanished.

* * *

**How was that one? Looks like Natalie is having a very difficult time dealing with the loss and being kidnapped. Will Rick, Jonathan, and Ardeth make it in time to save the girls? Will Beni get his in the end? I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	13. Back at Hamunaptra

When the crowd advanced on Rick, Ardeth, Jonathan, and Dr. Bay, Rick pulls the cover of a manhole and signaled Jonathan over. He got near the hole and asked, "But what about my sister?" Rick said as he lets Jonathan jump down, "We'll get her back! C'mon!" Dr. Bay grabs a hold of Ardeth's sword and began to kill of some of the people advancing. Rick grabs Ardeth and said, "You're next!" Ardeth goes down the hole after Jonathan, then Rick held his hand out to get the curator.

The older man refused and shouted, "GO WITHOUT ME! GO!" Rick jumps down the hole fast, while the people crowded around the curator and brutally murdered him. Once Rick, Ardeth, and Jonathan were safe, the three headed through the tunnels of the sewers and got out of the other side safely. The three found another car and drove off towards the desert. Along the way, Rick had his eyes focused and gripped the steering wheel hard as his knuckles turned white.

Ardeth notices the behavior in Rick and said, "You really care about her, don't you?"

Rick said, "Who? Evy?"

Ardeth shook his head and sighed, "Natalie."

Rick answered, "Yeah, I care about her a lot. She reminds me of her mother more and a little bit of me. I lost my wife four years ago when she died in a car accident in America. It was painful when I heard that Natalie was in there, but she was the only one who lived. She's all that I have left and I don't want to lose her." Rick kept driving until morning came as the group pulled up towards an airfield in the desert.

They walked towards a plump Englishman drinking tea under an umbrella, then Rick waved to the man, "Morning, Winston!" The three got towards Winston and explained what had happened to Natalie. Winston asked as he took a sip of his tea, "So, what's your little problem got to do with His Majesty's Royal Air Corp?"

"Not a damned thing." Rick replied.

"Is it dangerous?"

Rick said, "You probably won't live through it."

Winston's face lit up and he looked very interested. He asked, "By Jove, do you really think so?"

Jonathan simply shrugged, "Everyone else we've bumped into has died, so why not you?"

Winston stood up from his chair and asked, "So, what's the challenge?"

Rick answered simply, "Save the damsels in distress, kill the bad guy, and save the world."

Winston smiles as he gives them a salute, "Winston Havlock, at your service, sir."

In a while later, Winston and Rick were on an airplane and flew across the sands. Rick took his goggles off to see Jonathan strapped to a wing and whistled, "Are you alright?" Jonathan groaned as he looked at Rick, "Do I bloody look alright?!" Rick whistled to get Ardeth's attention and called, "How are you doing?" Ardeth didn't say anything as he was actually enjoying the flight.

The four looked to see a giant sandstorm and Winston said, "You see that? I've never seen one like that!"

Rick shouts, "NEVER?"

"No!"

* * *

**Natalie's POV**

As we were swirling in the sandstorm, we all landed into the desert sand with a yell. I landed on my side and felt some weight on top of me. I looked up and slapped Beni a bunch of times, "Get offa me, you creep! Get off!" I crawled away from him and stayed next to Evy. I haven't slept at all since last night and felt crappy. He got near me again, but I kicked him in the nuts and growled, "If you go on top of me again, I'll bring a knife and cut your manhood off for the jackals!"

Beni held his privates and wheezed, "I need a new job!" We all looked to see the sand swirl around and stop as Imhotep appeared. He walked towards me and reached out to touch my face, but I looked away and felt Evy hold me. She glared at him and said, "Stay away from her." Imhotep glares at Evy before walking past us. We looked at where we were and Evy moaned, "Oh my God, we're back." My eyes widen when I realized we were back at the tomb.

I brushed the sand off my nightgown and got up a little. I heard something whirring and looked at the sky to see an airplane flying. I looked up and had a feeling that Dad's alive with the others. I smiled, "Dad." As I continued to watch the plane, I was unaware that Imhotep looked down at me and glared when he heard I said "Dad". I looked at Imhotep, who seemed pretty angry that the mob didn't kill them last night. Using his power, he roared and made the sands come up.

The wind blew my hair around and almost knocked me over, but Evy held me up. I looked to see Imhotep give an evil smile, then opened his mouth and closes it. I looked at the sand, which looked like it had Imhotep's face, begin to swallow the plane. I shouted, "No, you'll kill them!" Beni sneered, "That's the idea." Evy shoved Beni and went towards Imhotep. She looked back at the plane before she did something that made me shocked and disgusted. She seemed to grab at Imhotep's face and began to kiss him on the lips.

I shouted, "EVY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I was grossed out that she was kissing a 3,000 year-old mummy, but I looked at the sand face die away and the plane fly safely. I smiled a bit, but sadly watched the plane crash and leave an explosion in the sand. My knees began to buckle and I fell to the sand in sorrow. I felt my arm being dragged by Imhotep and was pulled along with him. I looked at him and hissed, "I hope you never see your princess again."

He looked at me, said nothing, and pulled me along as we went towards the city. I overheard Beni say, "I loved that whole sand wall trick. It was beautiful...bastard." As we went inside the city, we went through the tunnels. I kept trying to get out of his grasp, but Imhotep was too strong for me. I kept thinking about Mark, Andrew, and David more and felt my heart shattered in pieces.

Tears filled up my eyes as I was walking, then I felt Imhotep's grip loosen. I thought of a good chance to escape, but somehow my legs wouldn't let me go. I felt my tears being wiped away, then looked at Imhotep. I said nothing, but noticed something in his eyes as he looked at me. I couldn't place it, but was it pity or something else? As we kept walking, I heard Beni say rudely to Evy, "Keep moving!"

I looked over my shoulder to see Evy glare at Beni, "You know, nasty little fellows such as yourself always get their comeuppance."

Beni chuckles a bit, but looked uneasy and asks, "Really? They do?"

"Oh, yes. Always." Evy said. She walked over towards me as we got towards an altar. As Imhotep had the canopic jars set up, we all heard a gunshot and I gave a small gasp. I looked at my necklace and whispered, "Dad?" Evy gave my shoulders a reassuring squeeze and said, "O'Connell." I looked at her and smiled, "They're here. I just know it."

Imhotep takes some white dust out of a jar and blows it against a wall showing two men. He spoke an incantation in Egyptian, then we heard some moans from the walls. I jumped back a little when two mummies popped out of the carved wall, then they limped over towards us. I muttered to myself, "Oh my God." Evy held me close and said to herself, "Bembridge Scholars never wrote about this."

The two mummies bowed their heads to Imhotep, who bowed his head in response. He looked at the two and ordered, _"Kill them...and wake the others."_ After the two mummies left, Imhotep turned towards Evy and blew the remaining dust into her face. She coughed a lot and felt dizzy, then fell to her side. I knelt beside her and shook her awake, but there was no response.

I looked at Imhotep scared and cried, "No! What did you to her?! Evy, come on! Wake up!" I kept shaking Evy awake, but she didn't respond. Before I could do anything else, something hit me on the head hard and I look to see Beni holding his gun with a sick smile. I moaned as I clutched my head and began to lose consciousness, then I looked to see Imhotep grab Beni by the neck and everything went black.

* * *

**How was that one? Looks like Rick, Jonathan, and Ardeth are alright :) But...will Natalie and Evy be able to get out of Imhotep's clutches? Will Rick and the others be able to save them on time? I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	14. Getting the Book of Amun-Ra

**Third Person POV**

Imhotep turned to hear Natalie groan in pain. He looked to see her clutch her head and fall to the ground. He went towards the Hungarian weasel and grabbed him by the neck. Beni squeaked, "My Lord, what are you doing?!" Imhotep began to squeeze Beni's neck and growled,_ "I didn't say anything about Azucena being harmed! You've disobeyed my commands and should be killed!"_

Beni muttered, "She's a little bitch and a pain in the ass." Imhotep growled and began to shove him towards a wall. When Beni felt his back touch the wall, his face started turning blue and he grabbed Imhotep's hand that was choking his neck. Imhotep growled, _"If she doesn't wake up and is dead, it'll be the end of you!"_ He immediately lets go of Beni as the weak man fell to the ground and tried to catch his breath. Imhotep looked at the girl and turned her over. He noticed a small bruise on her head and said an incantation to heal the bruise. He turned his attention towards Beni and said, _"Make sure she doesn't escape or try to run away."_

Imhotep carries Evy in his arms and lays her on an altar, then began to chain her wrists and ankles. As Imhotep goes into another chamber, Beni looks at Natalie and grumbles to himself, "I can't believe I got myself into this. Stupid O'Connell brat, too bad her father won't come in time to save her." He grabbed some rope and tied the girl's hands behind her back, then he dragged her body to a statue of a baboon and tied her against it with more ropes.

He takes his black bandana off his neck ties it around Natalie's mouth as he said, "She's got that attitude and smart mouth like her father." After he finished, Beni punches Natalie in the stomach and runs off. When he got to the treasure room in a little while later, he gathered up the gold into a sack and lugged it with him. As he headed outside, he spots one of the camels and pulls the rope to get it going. The camel only stood there and groaned, which made Beni sling the heavy sack over its hump. He takes out a golden box of some sort and decided to head back to get more treasure.

In a while later, Imhotep carried in a mummy as his expression showed hatred and vengeance. Once he set the mummy on the slab, he looked to see Natalie bound to a statue. Going towards the girl, Imhotep knelt near the preteen and moves a lock of hair from her face. He sighed as he held her sleeping face, _"I know how frightened you are, but you'll be able to understand soon. We'll be together again, Azucena. I promise."_ Imhotep leaned towards the girl's face and kissed her forehead gently, then heads back towards the chamber to get everything ready for the ceremony.

* * *

Rick threw down a torch and got down to the ground as he jumped from a hole in the wall. Ardeth and Jonathan followed, then Rick sees one of the Egyptian mirrors with a beam of light. He fires the disc with a pistol to make it move, then the entire room was lit up with artifacts made of gold. Jonathan held the torch as the two men with guns walked down the steps first.

Jonathan couldn't take his eyes off all the gold and said, "Can you see..."

Rick said, "Yeah."

"Can you believe..."

"Yeah."

"Could we just..."

"No." Rick said to Jonathan. The three turned as they saw mummies pop out of the ground. Rick looked at them and asked with a raised brow, "Who the Hell are these guys?" Ardeth was holding a Thompson gun from the plane and said, "Priests. Imhotep's priests." Rick shrugged and said, "Alright then." The two began firing at the mummies, but more kept coming up as they limped.

Jonathan grabbed two of Rick's pistols and fired at the mummies, but threw one of the guns at a mummy when there were no bullets left. The men headed towards a tunnel as they kept firing at more mummies, then Jonathan spots a statue of a man with the head of a falcon. He said, "There it is! Hello, Horus ol' boy!" Jonathan, Ardeth, and Rick began to dig into the compartment to get a chest, but more mummies were about to come.

Rick cursed under his breath, "Dammit, these guys just don't quit, do they?"

Ardeth looked at the chest and said, "Keep digging." As they kept digging, Rick pulls out a stick of dynamite and strikes a match behind Ardeth's ear. Rick lit the fuse, throws the stick of dynamite, and said, "Time to close the door." The three men ducked as an explosion happened, then they continued. Jonathan and Rick took out the chest, opened the lid, and moved a scrap of linen to see a golden book with a lock with seven sides.

Jonathan said in wonder, "The Book of Amun-Ra."

Ardeth was loading up a shotgun and began to fire at the mummies coming in. As Ardeth fired the last shot, he clicked the gun and found no more shells. The Medjai leader turned his head to Rick and said to him, "Save the girls. Kill the Creature!" Giving a battle cry, he got into the tunnel and began to fight off the mummies. As Ardeth was struggling and fighting them, he shouted to Jonathan and Rick, "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

Rick gets out another stick of dynamite and strikes a match behind Jonathan's ear, then throws the lit stick towards the wall. The two jumped over towards another wall as the dynamite exploded, creating a huge hole in the wall. Rick looked at Jonathan and asked, "You alright? Let's go!" The two got up and ran towards the hole, ready to save Evy and Natalie.

* * *

**Okay, how's that one? I thought of doing a different POV switch to show what's going on and stuff. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	15. Rick Saves the Day!

**Natalie's POV**

My head didn't hurt as much from Beni hitting me, but my vision was groggy. I slowly blinked my eyes open and saw Evy chained to some altar. She started gasping and started screaming. I tried to get up and help her, but I was tied to something. I brought my hands up, but they were tied behind my back. I looked at my feet and noticed my ankles were free, but I still can't get up.

I tried to pull apart from the statue, but I was stuck to it by the ropes. I started to shout for help, but it came out muffled and I felt like I was chewing on some rag that tasted horrible. I kept tossing my head and shouting, but I froze when a bunch of mummies surrounded the altar Evy was at. I looked over to see Imhotep come down some steps and was holding the Book of the Dead. I was still scared about what was about to happen and couldn't bear to watch.

I noticed that Imhotep said as he placed the key onto the book, _"Anck-su-namun."_ He gave it a twist and placed the key inside of his robes. Evy struggled and shouted, "O'CONNELL! JONATHAN!" I kept thrashing and yelling, but the gag in my mouth kept muffling my speech. I laid my head against the statue and heard the mummies chant, then my eyes widened in fear as something came out of a pool.

I shrank back as some blue ghost began to float towards the altar. I kept struggling and started to panic, then Imhotep said, "Iatuei, iatuei, IATUEI!" I heard some kind of shriek come out of something and saw a corpse lift its head up. Evy screamed and looked to see Imhotep near her. He was holding a dagger and was about to kill Evy! I screamed through my gag, "MMM! MMMMMM!" I tried to say, "NO! STOP!" but no one listened and ignored me.

Imhotep held the dagger and raises it slowly saying, _"With your deaths, Azucena shall live...and I SHALL BE INVINCIBLE!"_ I closed my eyes tight and heard Evy screaming, but I looked at the stairs to see Jonathan hold something golden in his hands. He shouted with joy, "I've got the book, Evy! I found it!" Imhotep looked over and sees the golden object Jonathan was holding.

The high priest said, _"The Book of Amun-Ra."_ He slowly went towards the stairs, then Evy shouts, "Shut up and get us out of here, Jonathan! Open the book, Jonathan! It's the only way we can kill him! You need to find the inscription!" Jonathan fumbled at the front and said, "I can't open it! It's locked to something! We need the key, Evy!" Evy calls, "It's inside his robes!" I kept struggling against my binds and saw a shadow move.

I began to get scared, but saw a familiar figure jump towards Evy and cut one of the chains with a sword; it was Dad! Imhotep turned and said to the mummies, "E-HEBB YUUT SET-NA!" The mummies began to attack Dad, but he started slashing them to pieces and was able to get Evy free. He chopped a mummy's head off and swung at the head after the mummy juggled it in its hands.

Dad looked at me and said, "Mummies." He was about break the chain that held Evy's wrist, but was dragged by a mummy towards the floor. Another one came up and started clawing at Dad's neck, then I saw another one lift up a heavy stone. I noticed a severed hand moving towards me, then I kicked the hand towards Dad and watched him use the hand to get the sword. After he got the sword, he swung at the mummy's legs and chopped them off, then the stone pulled the mummy backwards and crushed it flat.

Jonathan began to read, "Rashim...rashim ulu... RASHIM ULU KASHKA!" As he said this, mummies with shields and weapons started marching over. They marched past me and looked at Dad near Evy. Dad laughs, "Oh, yeah. This keeps getting better and better." Evy whimpers, "Jonathan, do something. You can command them." Jonathan back up against a wall and moaned, "You have got to be joking!" Evy rolled her eyes and said, "Finish the inscription on the cover, idiot! Then, you can control them!"

They were prepared to attack, then I noticed that the mummy from the altar held the dagger and began to attack Evy. Imhotep shouted a command and the mummies lept over the pool. Dad held up his sword and shouted, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The mummies started to roar at Dad back, then he shook his head and muttered, "Uh-uh." The mummies began to pursue Dad and chased him around. Jonathan looked through the book and called, "I can't figure out this last symbol!" Evy ran towards me and was about to untie me as she asked, "What does it look like?"

I screamed as the mummy grabbed Evy by the neck and began to strangle her. I kept tossing my head to get the gag out, but it was tied too tight. I heard Jonathan say, "It's a...a bird. A stork!" I kept thrashing my head around and grunted, then heard Evy shout, "Amenophus!" I looked to see Dad running back here and the mummies attack him. He fell backwards and dropped his sword, then was leaning on the steps.

The mummies came closer and were ready to kill him, but they stopped the blows as Jonathan commanded, "Hu ta shimu amenophus!" The mummy soldiers were standing still, Imhotep turned to see the mummies standing there, and I kept struggling. As I started wiggling, I noticed that the ropes against the statue began to snap. I kept tugging and pulling, then landed on my side as the ropes came apart. I looked behind to see a sharp corner and brought my wrists towards it as I rubbed my wrists against the corner.

I looked up to see Dad crawl backwards as the mummies turned with their weapons up. Imhotep shouted, _"Destroy him! Destroy him! I COMMAND YOU TO DESTROY HIM!"_ The mummies stayed where they were and I kept hearing yells from Evy with the mummy that was attacking her. I got the gag out of my mouth after my hands are free, then looked up to see Dad. I got up and wrapped my arms around Dad's neck to embrace him. He kissed my forehead and whispered, "Thank God you're safe, Naddie."

I whispered, "I was so scared that you'd never make it." Our little moment stopped when Jonathan shouted, _"Destroy Anck-su-namun!"_ The mummy guards held their weapons up and marched towards the mummy that kept trying to kill Evy, which made me realize that it was Anck-su-namun.

I saw Evy run towards us to safety and held me in her arms. I looked to see Imhotep turn towards Jonathan and growl, _"Give me that book!"_ However, he turned and shouted Anck-su-namun's name as he heard shrieks. I looked at the shadows and saw the mummies repeatedly stab the female mummy. They kept stabbing her and slicing her to pieces, which made me look away in horror.

Imhotep's eyes were filled with pure anger and hatred, then he grabbed Jonathan's neck and shouted, _"Now, you die!"_ Dad ran towards Imhotep and chops his arm off, which didn't bleed. Imhotep looked at his severed arm, grabs Dad by the shirt, and throws him to the ground. He twisted his arm back in place and started throwing Dad around the room. Jonathan got up and held something in his hands saying, "Evy, I've got it."

I picked up the book and handed it to Jonathan, then Evy placed the key onto the lock and I called, "Keep distracting him, Dad!" Dad was thrown towards a pillar with a yell, smacked towards the ground, and groaned, "No problem!" I watched Evy and Jonathan try to look for the inscription, then ran towards Dad to help him up. I looked to see Imhotep walk towards us as he grabbed Dad by the neck, lifting him off his feet and choking him with one hand.

I tried to help Dad get free, but Imhotep shoved me to the ground hard and growled at Dad, _"Now, it's your turn."_ He opened his mouth and was about to kill him, then Evy called, "I got it! Kadeesh mahl, kadeesh mahl! Para doos, para doos!" Imhotep looked at her with some sort of look of betrayal, then a phantom chariot that was drawn by horse appeared. The driver was a man with a jackal's head and drove into Imhotep, then a flash of light appeared. The chariot rode off and a soul that looked like Imhotep was being dragged away.

Imhotep ran towards the steps and called to the chariot to stop, but it disappeared. Dad got his sword up and growled, "I thought you said it was gonna kill him!" I said, "She did, but I don't know why he's still alive." Imhotep looked at me with hatred and growled, _"You took everything from me! You'll die and join her!"_ I was scared out of my mind as he walked towards me with his hands getting close towards my neck.

Dad shoved me out of the way and the sound of something stabbed came up. Imhotep groaned and looked at his hand covered in blood. Evy looked and said, "He's mortal." Dad pulled the sword out and watched Imhotep hold his stomach in pain. The high priest walked backwards into the pool and his body began to decay. He was starting to sink and the pool showed faces of souls from the dead.

I got up and looked at the sight. Imhotep looked at me with pain in his eyes and said as he face began to rot, _"You belong to me..."_ His face turned into the rotten corpse that he was before and his skull sank into the pool. Evy placed an arm around my shoulder and said, "Death is only the beginning."

* * *

**How was that one? Rick saves the day and the girls, stopped Imhotep, and is reunited with his only child :) Sorry to put in Imhotep's death for this, you Imhotep fan girls, but don't be down for the sequel yet to come! I'll try to get started on the sequel when I'm wrapping this story up with two more chapters. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


	16. Escapes and Engagements

As we looked around the room, things began to shake. Dad grabbed a hold of my wrist and said, "Time to go!" We started running for the exit, then Jonathan tripped and dropped the book into a pool of skeletons. Evy stopped and shouts, "You've lost the book! Jonathan, I can't believe you-" We cut her off as Dad and Jonathan pulled her along saying, "Not now!"

We kept running as fast as our legs could carry, but I tripped over and nearly twisted my ankle. Dad looked at me and asked, "Naddie, are you okay?" I moved my leg, but it began to cramp. I said, "I think I twisted my ankle." Dad picked me up in his arms and started running through the treasure room. Jonathan paused and asked, "Well, could we just-" Evy cuts him off and said, "No, Jonathan!"

We kept running and found the exit closing down. We quickly got under and crawled through the exit. Jonathan went first, Evy second, me third, and Dad fourth. He heard some shouting and looked to see Beni holding a torch. He called, "Wait for me! Please!" Dad waved his hand as he was crouched and tried to get Beni's hand, but the exit blocked and Dad pulled his hand back. He gave a sigh and mock sympathy, "Good-bye, Beni."

We got through the tunnels and the sand began to pour over. I asked, "Why's the city coming down?"

Jonathan said, "They said that a contraption pulls the city down and buries it in the sand. I bet that weasel found it and pulled it down."

I shrugged, "Well, that served that jerkwad right. He'll get his just rewards!"

We kept going and got ourselves out of the tunnels.

As we all kept escaping, the columns and pillars began to collapse. We kept going and noticed that the camels ran as the city crumbles. The sand below began to sink, but we're able to get away fast. We all stopped to catch our breath and watched giant sand dusts come across like an explosion. Dad gently placed me back on my feet and I checked my ankle to see if it was fine. It was tender, but it didn't hurt as much.

A bandaged hand came onto Jonathan's shoulder, which made us all jump and scream. We looked to see Ardeth sitting on top of a camel, then I said, "You scared the crap out of us, but thanks for bringing Dad and Jonathan over to help." He gave a nod and said, "You all have earned the gratitude and respect from my people." Jonathan shrugged and said, "Yeah... Well, it's nothing. Really."

Ardeth smiled and said, "May Allah smile upon you always." He made a gesture that I knew, which made me do the same. Jonathan tried that, but goofed it up and said, "And...yourself." Ardeth had his camel going and rode off, then Jonathan nodded, "Yes, anytime." Dad held me around my waist and said to Ardeth, "Stay out of trouble." We all smiled and watched Medjai leader go.

Dad held me in his arms and sighed, "For a minute I thought I was about to lose you." I held his hands and sighed, "Yeah, you almost did. When I heard the gunshot, I knew that Mom was watching you and protected you from harm. I love you, Dad." I hugged him around his neck and placed my head on his shoulder. He squeezed me tighter and said, "I love you, too, Naddie. My baby."

Tears ran down my cheeks and I could almost hear Dad crying a bit. I held him tight and said, "No matter where I go, you'll always be with me." Dad held me and said, "Naddie, I have a confession to make. When I left for Egypt when you were little, I thought about having the best treasure. After I got back to Cairo and found you, I gave up on finding it. You are my treasure, Natalie. You're the only jewel I want."

He held me tighter in his arms, then we broke apart as Jonathan huffed, "Well, I guess we go home empty-handed. Again!" Dad looked at Evy and said, "I wouldn't say that." They looked at each other lovingly and I noticed that Dad's in love with Evy. I watched the scene with starry eyes, but Jonathan rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Oh, please!" I looked to see them kiss, which made me smile at the two.

They broke apart and Dad asked, "Naddie, you're okay with this?" I held back a laugh and said, "Dad, I'm a girl and old enough to see kissing on the lips. I'm not like those girls who think kissing is gross and I'm out of the cooties phase since I was five." Dad held back a chuckle and said, "Alright, whatever you say." I looked to see Jonathan hold the reins of a camel and he said to it, "How about you, darling? You like a little kissy-wissy?"

The camel only belched in Jonathan's face, which made him rear back a little. I looked to see a camel and got on its back, then Dad and Evy got on one. We both rode off into the sunset to get back to Cairo, safe and alive.

* * *

A couple of days passed since Dad saved me and Evy from Imhotep as I was drawing some more in my sketchpad. I looked to see Cleo curled next to me on the couch as she rested her head on my lap. Jonathan was playing some Solitaire at the coffee table, then I asked, "Jonathan, do you know when Dad and Evy will be back from their dinner?" Jonathan placed a card down and said, "I don't know, but I think they'll be back in 20 minutes. He said that he needs to do something for Evy, but he didn't say what."

I said, "I guess since they met, they really like each other."

"What makes you think that?" Jonathan asks as he shuffles the cards.

I shrugged, "I dunno, but I always see them look at each other differently and that they've started kissing now."

Jonathan held back a laugh and said, "Yes, and that." We looked to see the door open as Dad and Evy walked in smiling. Jonathan asked, "How was dinner tonight?" Dad smiled, "It was great. Everything was perfect tonight." I got up and said, "What do you mean by perfect, Dad?" Evy walked over towards me and said as I noticed something glimmering on her finger, "Your father and I talked, then he gave me this. Isn't it beautiful?"

I looked to see a diamond ring on her finger and asked, "He asked you to marry him?" Dad placed his hands on Evy's shoulder and smiled, "Yeah, I proposed and she said yes. We'll get married in two weeks. After we get married, we're going to stay in a mansion in London that used to be her father's." I couldn't believe my ears about the news and felt happy for everyone, but I feel a part of me inside being torn.

Dad looked at me and said, "Naddie, are you okay?" I looked at him and said nothing, then headed into my room as I closed the door softly behind me. I laid on my bed and looked at my mother's necklace sadly. I heard a knock on the door as I heard Evy say, "Natalie?" I kept looking at my necklace and said, "It's open." Evy opened the door and looked at me, then sat next to me on the bed.

She asked, "Natalie, you seem upset. Is everything alright?"

I got up to sit next to her and sighed, "I'm okay with the news, but I'm torn about having a new mother now. I'm still trying to get over the loss of my mother, but it's hard. She was the one I was able to talk to and be around with when Dad was away in Egypt, but she's gone now. Since she died, I would sometimes lay awake and cry myself to sleep."

Evy gave my hand a comforting squeeze and said, "I know how you feel, Natalie. Your mother isn't really gone though; she still lives in your heart. I know I may not be her, but I'll try my best to be a part of your life and your father's. I'll be able to see you growing up more and not miss a minute of it." I began to think of her as my new mother and began to like it. I smiled, "I would love that very much. I hope I don't give you early gray hair when I'm a teenager."

Evy laughed a bit and said, "That's alright. I was wondering if you could be my maid of honor for the wedding." I looked at her and said happily, "I would love to!" I hugged her as she held me close, then she said, "Thank you, Natalie." I felt my heart being mended and the missing part being filled as I thought of Evy as my mother. I won't forget the memories of my real mother, but I will love the both of them.

* * *

**How was that one? Looks like Rick and Evy are gonna be married, Natalie's about to adjust fine byhaving Evy as her new mother, and things are going for the better. I hope you guys like where this is going so far! Kind reviews and comments are accepted. Up next will be the wedding and final chapter, so stayed tuned!**


	17. Natalie's Destiny

The day of the wedding came by fast as I was getting myself ready. I brushed my hair in a half-back by having a bun up and held by a lavender ribbon, but leaving the rest of my hair down with a few tendrils hanging near my cheekbones. I placed my mother's necklace on and whispered, "Mom, you're still with me." I turned towards the dress I'll be wearing and slipped it on, then smoothed out the skirt.

The dress was a lavender color without sleeves and has a full skirt that came to my ankles. I slipped on a pair of white kitten-heeled shoes and walked out of my room. I looked to see Dad dressed in a black tux with a white rose pinned to his jacket. He said as he held my hands, "Natalie, you look beautiful." I smiled, "Thanks, Dad. You look really handsome."

Dad asked, "You're really okay about having Evy as your new mother?"

I said, "Yeah. If you're happy, so am I. Mom's not really gone; she's still in my heart and yours."

Dad said, "I could still see her when I look at you, sweetie."

We walked out of the room and headed towards the chapel in Fort Brydon. As we got there, Dad already went down the aisle as Ardeth stood near the altar with the priest. I looked to see Evy wearing a wedding gown and I smiled, "Evy, you look beautiful." She smiled as she hugged me, "Thank you, Natalie. You look quite lovely, too." Jonathan was dressed for the occasion and smiled, "You both look beautiful."

I asked, "Jonathan, you're going to give the bride away?"

He nodded, "Yes, and my sister."

I said, "At least you gain a niece, Uncle Jon."

He laughed a bit and said, "That's true."

I looked at Evy and said, "I think I might get used to calling you Mom."

Evy smiled as she gave my hand a squeeze, "I think I would love that very much, Naddie."

The music began to play, then I headed down towards the aisle to meet up with Dad and Ardeth. I looked to see Jonathan and Evy walk down the aisle. The priest looks up and said, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Who presents this woman?" Jonathan spoke up as he lets go of Evy's arm, "I do."

As Jonathan sat in the pew, I held Evy's bouquet as she and Dad went through the vows. As they exchanged the rings, they kissed each other lovingly. The two pulled away as the priest said, "I now present to you Richard and Evelyn O'Connell. Go in peace." As we left the chapel, we headed for the dining hall for the reception. I ate some of my food and looked to see Ardeth.

He said, "You must be very proud of your father, Natalie."

I sighed, "Yeah, I'm glad he found someone to make him happy. Ardeth, I kept having these dreams about being in ancient times. In those dreams, I always found myself with some children a few years older than I am and a boy was one of my best friends. He taught me how to skip stones across the Nile and how to defend myself. Who was he?"

Ardeth answered, "I wish I could tell you, but you'll be able to understand when you're older. The dreams you had must be a sign for your destination." Taking something out of his tunic, he placed a ring in my hand. I looked at the ring and noticed a sapphire with smaller diamonds around the stone as the band is made out of gold. I looked at the ring and said, "It's beautiful. Where did you find it?"

Ardeth said, "This was found at our camp three years ago. The ring once belonged to Azucena; it was given to her by her lover before she was killed." I realized that he was talking about Imhotep and started to have second thoughts. I said, "He must've really loved her before she died. If Imhotep truly loved her, he couldn't have been the one who murdered her. Right?"

Ardeth said, "I don't know, but I think what you said may be true. For now, worry about the present and future. Keep your loved ones close and not lose sight of your destiny." As he was about to leave, I had so many questions and wanted to ask him about my destiny. Before he left, I ran towards him and asked, "Ardeth, what is my destiny? How do I find it?"

Ardeth placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "You'll be able to find it on your own, Natalie. May Allah watch over you and protect you." He made the gestures from before, which made me do the same. I wrapped my arms around him and said, "Thank you for getting my father back and having him find me." Ardeth held me and said, "You're welcome, Natalie."

He pulled away to leave, then I headed back to the celebration. I looked to see Evy and Dad finish dancing, then they looked at me. Dad asked, "Naddie, are you okay?" I nodded as I looked at the ring, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just asked a couple of questions and might be able to find the answers on my own." Evy notices the ring and asked, "Where did you get this?"

I showed her the ring and said, "Ardeth gave this to me before he left. He said it belonged to Azucena before she died. I'm still having those dreams again and I don't know why I'm still having them, but I think they're signs for my destiny or something." Dad looked at me and said, "I guess that would come soon." As the reception was almost over, Evy had her back turned and throws the flowers over her head.

I jumped up to catch it and looked to see Evy smile. Dad wrapped an arm around Evy's waist as he said, "Nice catch, Naddie!" I watched them leave the room as they were about to head for their honeymoon. From that time on, I was happy that my family became whole again. Nothing is ever going to break them apart, not even evil mummies or death. I am still the same Natalie O'Connell. I really am my father's daughter.

**The End**

* * *

**How was that one? Looks like there's happy ending after all; Rick and Evy get married, Natalie has a new mother and is adjusting great, and our heroine is about to be on a journey that could change her life forever. I'll try to get started on the sequel because of finals coming up soon. I thank you guys for your support with the faves, follows, and reviews; you guys rock! :D**

**I hope you like this story and can't wait to see what I have in store for you in the sequel! Kind reviews and comments are accepted.**


End file.
